


Accidental Marriage

by ElmireDolores (ElmiDol)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drunken Marriage Trope, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Sexual Situations, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmireDolores
Summary: A drunken incident had left you wed, and to your enemy no less. With a set amount of time to consummate your marriage before it was annulled, you saw a chance at escape. Sheril and Duke Millennium, tired of the countless proposals a certain lazy man received, as well as reluctant to allow such social scandal to envelope their family, are dead set on urging the two of you into bed together. Yet each time you start to relax, his words repeat themselves in your head.





	1. Revelation of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saying that I'd do it, so here I am: going through and posting my DGM fics. Not all will be reposted, but I will do what I can. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> If you have a question about a particular fic, feel free to ask via instagram--my name on there is elmidol.
> 
> Also: there are likely errors in this, as I did not edit before reposting.

Revelation of Horror

You were not a Finder nor an Exorcist. You worked on developing the tools useful for said individuals in the Black Order, and on occasion you went out into the field to see how well they worked before handing them over for mass dispense. Thus from time to time you found yourself traveling. When working on increasing the range of distance at which a particular item could work, you had found yourself in Portugal along with a fellow scientist. Having little money between the two of you for extra expenses--the two of you had been victims of pickpockets on the train--you and he had been beyond relieved to meet a group of four males willing to take you in. 

In hindsight, you knew that one of those males in particular had been unaware of your affiliation with the Order. He would have no doubt convinced his friends that it did not bode well to help you or your companion. As it was, nothing had been said regarding your job.

Clark and Momo, two of the older males, had been quite taken with flirting with you. You would playfully flirt back after you had made it clear you had no intention of shacking up with...well, anyone at that moment in time. The young boy who was with the three men, Eeze, was more than delighted that you were there to help him with certain house chores. You and he worked on some of his academics, although you did not pressure him too much knowing his lifestyle. Still, a bit of reading would never hurt.

When the four males were at the mines was when you and your fellow scientist would work on your project. This allowed for a few hours of tinkering, note taking and the likes. 

The night you and your comrade perfected the project was the night you five adults went out drinking. At first you were going to stay behind to keep Eeze company, however the boy had insisted that you join in with the others. 

And right now, more than five months later, standing in the hotel lobby with the priest, Tyki Mikk, and shocked expressions all around, you really wished you hadn't. You felt sick, nausea rolling in your stomach. You felt dizzy, all the world spinning and tilting. 

"But...it can't have been legal. We were...drunk."

The priest looked flustered and baffled. He insisted that it was legal. The two of you had even brought up the fact that you needed witnesses: Clark, Momo and Todd's signatures were on the paper he held in his hand. As were yours and Tyki's. Said man--your _husband_ \--looked sick. He muttered out that it was impossible. He wanted to laze around for a bit longer. His brother, Minister Kamelot, took up the document.

Tyki turned to Sheril, whispering--and no doubt oblivious to the fact that you could hear, "If I wanted to get married, I could have done so much better."

That caused your nausea to increase tenfold. You had married your enemy. And now he was saying that _he_ could have done better? As in: were you not good enough looking? Were you not rich enough to support his lazy-ass self?

Tears sprang to your eyes. It was bad enough that whispers were starting up. That individuals were talking about how Tyki had courted a number of young ladies since that time. Sympathy was with _him_ , because _he_ had _unknowingly_ been cheating on a woman who had _no doubt_ **tricked** him into getting drunk and marrying her.

The priest at last cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "If the marriage has been consummated--"

"It hasn't," both you and Tyki rang out in unison. Cue more whispers roaming about the lobby. Another nobleman walked up. He had been standing in the background, however you now recognized him to be part of the Noah family. It was hard to remain oblivious to the way Tyki and Sheril looked up at him with respect. And you weren't an idiot; this man was the Earl. Your world would not stop spinning.

The priest blinked. His eyes darted over to a calendar that was hanging on the far wall. "In five day's time...the marriage will be annulled."

Sheril and Duke Millennium pressed their lips into a thin line. While some of the women, who were no doubt interested in Tyki Mikk, looked relieved, a number of others looked at the situation as though it were simply scandalous. And, given the fact that Tyki was the brother of a Prime Minister, it was. Stupid politics, you swore you in your head. Stupid Noah men looking at you with those expressions that told you they were up to something.

They did not want the shame of the situation. You could read it on their faces; Duke Millennium and Sheril Kamelot wanted you-- _you_ , a member of the Black Order for crying out loud!--to consummate your marriage with Tyki in these coming five days. Yet what kept returning to your mind was what Tyki had said: _I could have done so much better_.

You felt sick all over. You shoved past the crowd that had gathered, rushing up the stairs and heading to your room. Though you could hear footsteps of pursuit, you refused to look behind you to see who it was. You were about to throw up, something you did _not_ want to do in public. This allowed you to be thankful for one thing at that moment; your room was only on the second floor. You shoved your key into the lock then raced to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet.

A hand had caught the front door before it could close. Only the edge of your mind was aware of this fact. The remainder was still on Tyki's words. He was a good-looking guy, a fact you could not deny no matter how much you hated him. For him to say that... You retched again.

The man who had followed you got down on one knee and rubbed your back soothingly. He held back your hair until you were done. You stood without glancing his way, rinsed out your mouth, and then laid your forehead against the cool surface of the sink counter. You wanted to do nothing other than bunch up into a ball.

"Here." A room key was slid by your elbow. You peeked at it, recognizing it as that belonging to a suite. One of the noble's suites...most likely Tyki's suite given the fact that in your peripheral vision you could see it was Duke Millennium that had followed you.

"Stop." You scrunched your face, a pained expression taking hold.

Duke Millennium hummed. "It means an end to those countless proposals. Sheril and I are relieved~"

"It will be annulled in five days," you said softly, weakly.

You could see his frown in the mirror. "You would shame my family-- _your_ family?" Your stomach again churned despite the fact you had emptied it less than five minutes before. You shifted away from him, towards the doorway. "I won't pressure you, (y/n), however..."

He gave you a look that once more had your world spinning then walked out of the room. You eyed the key with revulsion. You would _not_ slip into Tyki's bed that night. His words ran through your head for what seemed like the hundredth time. Fuck that lazy ass man! _You_ could do so much better! You were well-educated. Maybe you weren't the hottest slice of ass in the entire world, however you were good looking! And you weren't going to let some _idiot_ tell you otherwise.

...even if that idiot was, temporarily, your legal husband.


	2. Dinner for None, Please

Dinner for None, Please

Your comrades were in just as much a state of shock as you were when they returned to the hotel. Naturally, you had relayed the news to them. You were hitched. To Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, no less. "But...he flirts with boys," was the first response from Lavi, who was present along with Bookman. Your eyebrows had shot towards your hairline. It was a valid point. You felt your revulsion over the marriage mounting. Just five more days, you told yourself mentally. Just five more. "Allen says he would be the local molester if we were in a different situation." Breathe in and out, slowly, slowly. You puckered your lips as you did just that. Bookman wisely told Lavi to quiet down. Seeing your current state, the red-head obeyed without protest.

Lunch had not even rolled around yet. It was only ten-thirty in the morning. Not that you were hungry at that time. You winced at the very thought of food. A large part of you wanted to refuse outright to even leave the room until the five days were up. Even then--knowing that looks would be thrown your way. And who knew what rumors were already circulating. Probably that you were some prude. Just five days, you reminded yourself again and again. Five days.

You went over to the small loveseat and sat down. With wide eyes, you stared at the large window that was on the far side of the room. A new question had popped into your head. If Tyki Mikk was one-hundred percent against marrying at this time in his life...why would he, even if he was drunk? Shouldn't he have just laughed and done a fake proposal at most? But to actually marry you...

Your eyes fell to your ringless finger. Okay. That was _not_ the priority here, but! "That cheap bastard," you muttered out all the same.

A half hour later found you already going stir crazy. It was at that point that you decided you were not going to let this ruin your entire life. You stood up from the couch, put on a new outfit for the sake of being slightly less recognizable, and set off out the door. You returned a few seconds later to swipe Tyki's room key from out of the bathroom, fearing that one of your companions would take it otherwise. Who knew what sort of havoc Lavi would cause--he was likely to draw on the Noah's face if he caught Tyki sleeping.

After shoving the key into your pocket, you once again left the room. You headed down the hallway towards the staircase. You walked down then, bypassing an elderly gentleman on the way. He hardly spared you a glance as you went by. This allowed a small smile to come to your face. Your life was not over, you told yourself. Things would work out in the end. You simply had to give it all some time.

Then all at once your nausea returned. There in the lobby was Tyki Mikk, chatting with a number of nobles. Among them was a rather lovely young lady, whom Tyki continuously looked towards. His words rang in your head. You had every urge to go there and slap his face. How _dare_ he make you feel like this. Cheap. Low. 

"Ah, Mrs. Mikk." You startled at the sound of it, especially when you realized the hotel employee was addressing you. A number of eyes from bystanders flew to you, Tyki's among them. You ducked your head and muttered out a noncommittal response. The man approached you, handing you an envelope. He then bowed, tipped his hat and left.

You tried to ignore all the stares you were getting as you flipped the envelope over. It had Minister Kamelot's official seal on it. This definitely caused pause. You slowly ripped open the envelope, ignoring an offer from a random man to get you a letter opener. You pulled out the single sheet of paper on which there was roughly two paragraphs worth of material, although the sentences had been divided up into four paragraphs.

The majority of the words were prettied up in your opinion. The gist of the letter was that you were expected to join the Kamelot family, Duke Millennium, and your husband--you literally gagged at the word--for dinner in a rather fancy restaurant. If you did not currently have the proper clothes for such an event, you were to contact the front desk, where you would receive an allowance to purchase the attire. You frowned. You had your own money, damn it! And besides, you did _not_ want to go to dinner with your enemies...or husband. Another gag.

"Mrs. Mikk?"

"It's (L/n)!" you snapped, perhaps a little too harshly. The young man that had approached you winced, muttering out a pathetic apology. You sighed, shaking your head. "Sorry. I'm just... tense."

"I... It's quite alright, Mrs. M--(L/n). Minister Kamelot asked--oh, Mister Mikk." You followed the young man's gaze to the Portuguese male. You gagged again, prompting your ~~tormentor~~ husband to ask if you were feeling alright. He looked skywards when you responded by glaring at him. "Uh... would you... That is..."

"Yes, you may leave us," you said, feeling awfully sorry for putting the man in the middle of your already awkward situation. You thrust the letter against Tyki's chest, causing the man to wince. He grit his teeth, which had you furrowing your brow. All at once you remembered that he had been injured by Allen's Innocence. You huffed, mentally debating over whether or not you should apologize for hurting him. 

"Huh..." Tyki had peeked at the letter. "That's tonight?"

"Well... I won't be joining you." He was too busy blinking at the words on the page to pay you any heed. You pressed your lips together in a thin line. "I can have a _much better_ dinner elsewhere... _without **you**_."

He knit his brow, eyeing you as though he did not know how to continue on the subject. Tyki glanced down at the letter then back up at you. You crossed your arms over your chest. Muttering something about how impossible women were and this was why he didn't even want to be married, your ~~pathetic excuse for a~~ husband walked off. You released a breath you had held in, having been ready to fight tooth and nail with Tyki to get him to see that you were in no way obligated to join him for dinner. You felt rather disappointed, but not necessarily in a bad way.

Sighing, you resumed walking towards the hotel's exit with every intention on heading for the garden. You _needed_ some fresh air. Easily ignoring the various stares in your direction, you pushed open both doors at the same time and marched right outside. Two minutes later found you in the garden. You felt your shoulders relax the slightest bit as a wave of floral scents drifted your way. Running hands through your hair, you breathed in those scents heavily. This was definitely what you had needed.

You wandered towards one of the wooden benches and took a seat. It was situated beside a rose bush, which allowed you to admire the flowers' beauty. You ran your fingers along the armrest of the bench, and tried your hardest to think of positive things in life. One of the negative things, however, came strolling up.

"Aunt (Y/n)~" Road said in a sing-song whilst opening up her lollipop. You slid your gaze over to her but said nothing. The girl closed the distance between the two of you, standing a mere three inches away. She rocked back and forth on her feet, her heels making light clicking noises each time they touched the ground. "Father tells me I need to help you pick out a dress for tonight."

"I'm not going," you said sternly, causing the female Noah to giggle in a dementedly sweet manor. You found yourself shuddering. "Look--"

"I'm not playing with you, (y/n)," she said, scooting onto the bench beside you. "The Duke says you're family now."

"For another five days," you muttered out, to which Road frowned. She dropped her gaze down to her sweet. "Look, I don't know why I'm telling _you_ this, of all people, but..." Your chest felt suddenly tight. Road was looking at you, letting you know you had her full attention. Which perhaps made things worse considering she was your enemy, no matter if you were married to Tyki or not. "All of you Noah, you're good-looking people."

She hardly batted an eyelash. This wasn't any news to her. "It's the genes. When we're reborn as Noah..."

You nodded, fiddling with the hem of your shirtsleeve. "Well... To have Tyki say _that_... it was genuine. It was candid. He _meant_ it."

"Meant what?" You blinked at her in surprise. She didn't know? Minister Kamelot and Tyki hadn't said anything more regarding it? You stuttered out a brief on the man's reaction to finding out he was married. Road set her lollipop on the far side of the bench so that neither you or she would accidentally touch the sticky surface. "Oh." Even if she was not fond of humans in the slightest, Road was a female. A human herself, but especially a female. She could imagine how much that would hurt.

Embarrassed that you had to do so in the first place, you wiped a few tears out of your eyes. "And... I mean... If I'm near him, people are seeing me as his wife. Seeing how _inferior_ I am, judging me. Thinking how much better this person would be or that person would be beside him. I don't even like him, but..."

"...dress shopping will help you feel better."

"You're rather dead-set on keeping your father's wishes, aren't you?"

"The Duke is the one who ordered it from the start," she said, happily jumping to her feet. She extended her hand to you, causing you to blink. Reluctantly you accepted, allowing her to pull you to your feet and lead you towards the front of the hotel. Rather than go inside, however, she continued on with you in tow towards a number of high-end boutiques and stores. Needless to say, you hyperventilated at least three times when you caught the prices of the items and tried to picture yourself beside Tyki in them while standing in a crowd.

You were once more hyperventilating, or at least on the edge of doing so, when you joined Tyki in the lobby. His gaze had immediately fallen to your cleavage. Though it wasn't much--Road had ensured the dress was very modest--it was more than what you normally wore. Eyes were on the pair of you as Tyki offered his arm and you stared at it with suspicion. He was your enemy--why the hell was he offering his arm? Sheril and Duke Millennium cleared their throats behind you. You did not catch the hint, still absorbed in staring at Tyki's limb and trying to regulate your breathing.

Tyki shifted from one leg to the next. No doubt it was straining his arm to hold it in such a position. When the two gentlemen cleared their throats again, you caught on. You were supposed to be acting as his wife. With a grimace, you accepted his arm, slipping yours along it. You awkwardly walked alongside him as Sheril took Tricia's arm into his. Duke Millennium trailed behind with Wisely and Road, the latter of which chatted with him a bit. You reminded yourself to take equal breaths and not think about the various looks you were getting.

The carriage ride was just as tense. Sheril and Tricia shared one with you and Tyki while Duke Millennium entertained the Kamelot children in the second. You stared at the window, wishing you were anywhere but there. Tyki had his cheek propped up in his chin and appeared to be thinking similar thoughts. Although, he was not opposed to checking out your rack in the window when the reflection would permit him to do so. Why were all Noah such perverts, you asked yourself. 

"You'll be addressed as Mrs. Mikk," Sheri spoke up when you were a few blocks away from the restaurant. You frowned yet refused to comment. "Now--"

"I swear to _God_ , Tyki, if you look at my chest again, I'm going to push you down several flights of stairs." The man jumped, blushing lightly over having been caught. Sheril's eyes darted to his brother. No doubt he was shocked, given what the man had said to him regarding you earlier. You winced at the memory. Why were you here again? You didn't owe them anything.

"You look ready to bolt," Sheril said as he draped an arm around his wife's waist. Tricia blushed yet leaned into her husband. "Do you need a few minutes?" The carriage had come to a complete stop and the door had opened.

Your gaze flickered towards the building at which your carriage was standing in front of. It appeared even from the outside to be lavish. You grumbled out a negative response then slid. Tyki and Sheril released a noise of protest which you ignored. Sure, the gentleman holding the door was supposed to help you out or else your husband, however you were not going to give them that satisfaction. From his position a few feet away, Duke Millennium shot you a dirty look. You lifted your chin into the air in defiance.

Tyki grabbed up your hand and placed your arm in his when he exited the carriage. You huffed. You really had no appetite. Hopefully they had good wine.

The circular table at which everyone was seated had a centerpiece that held your attention. It was a naked statue. Sure, that was art and all, but... Your eyes darted around the table. Wisely smiled when you met his gaze. No, you probably _were_ the only one who found it out of place. Flowers came out of the statue's hand, and wreathed its feet. If it had been a female statue, you probably could have lived. But a male statue? Your eyes naturally kept going to a certain portion of its anatomy. _This_ was sophistication?

"And what will you have to drink, Mrs. Mikk?" You tore your gaze away from the statue's genitals to give your drink order. "An excellent choice." 

Your eyes returned to the statue. Up towards the ceiling. Duke Millennium's face... He was looking between the statue and you. Clearing his throat, he inquired in a low tone, and without any specifics, if you were unaccustomed to such sights. You were not quite sure how to respond. You'd seen male genitals before, but that didn't mean you tried to make it a habit.

"Uhm..."

"If it's making you uncomfortable, we can have it moved."

"It's not. It's just..." You made a gesture with your hand.

"It's not _that_ big."

You whipped your head to your right, staring at Tyki as though he were crazy. "That's _not_ what that gesture meant."

"Oh." He sat up the slightest bit straighter, knitting his brow as he tried to discern what you had meant.

"Would you like it turned a different direction?"

 _So I can have a side view of the dick?_ Wisely choked on his glass of water. Your cheeks flushed as he regained his breath and the other members of the table eyed you strangely. That is, save for Tricia, who remained blissfully unaware that her entire family consisted of Noahs.

"Uh...just all the way around is fun...I guess." Boy, this was awkward. Duke Millennium reached forward and adjusted the centerpiece. "Thanks...uhm... I _have_ seen one before." The only reason you clarified was the look the man was giving you. 

"I see." His cheeks were a little rosy, as were those of the rest of the members of the table. Tricia glanced towards Tyki.

" _Not_ **his** ," you said with unmasked distaste.

"Hey now," Tyki muttered out, sounding rather wounded. A few people had turned to look over at your table--that is to say, a few more, as you were already garnering a lot of attention.

You were saved from the conversation being furthered by the drinks being served. You took a sip of your wine, immediately relaxing. Tyki made a show of placing his hand atop yours throughout the meal, which mostly consisted of silence. A few conversations would arise, however whenever you were addressed you generally gave open-ended or noncommittal responses. The Noah sometimes found themselves doing the same for Tricia's sake.

Once the table was cleared away, you found that the evening was nowhere close to being over. A number of the center tables were cleared away to create a dance floor. The band continued to play soft music, although now it was tunes to which one could dance. Sheril took up Tricia's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Road nagged at Tyki until the man agreed and danced with her. This allowed you a few minutes to relax. Wisely soon joined other nobles, as young women requested to dance with him or else sent looks his way that showed their intentions were to dance should he ask them.

Alone with the Noah patriarch, you finished the rest of your third glass of wine. You were feeling a light buzz, however nothing more. It was weak, this wine.

"Do you not like to dance?" he inquired, sipping some of his sugar-laced tea. You hummed in response. It truly depended upon the setting. "It's a shame... A beauty like you would light up the dance floor, I'm certain."

"Why couldn't _you_ have been the one to marry me when you were drunk?" The man spluttered out some tea. His cheeks reddened. You winced, dropping your gaze to your lap. "It's nothing."

"Road told me."

"It's nothing," you repeated, this time more insistent. Was _that_ why he had complimented you on your looks?

"Tyki does a lot for the Noah family and also enjoys his double-life. Marriage would keep him at home, and..."

"I get that he's not ready for that. _I'm_ not ready for this sort of commitment. That's why...five days from now--"

"Do you honestly believe there won't be consequences?"

You met his gaze full on. "I thought you said you weren't going to pressure me."

"You haven't even _tried_ to like him, (y/n)."

"What does it matter? He obviously doesn't like me--staring at me cleavage doesn't count," you snapped when Duke Millennium opened his mouth to protest. "That's lust. Random sex." You had dropped your voice to whisper to keep from being overheard. "Look... He's checking out that woman over there. See?"

"...are you jealous?" You groaned, rolling your eyes. He was _so_ not getting the point. "Come." He stood, offering his hand to you. You stared at it for half a second then, sighing, accepted it. Duke Millennium pulled you over to the dance floor. You found yourself rather calm in his arms as the two of you danced slowly in circles. "I'd think a young woman of your appearance--quite pretty"--your cheeks flushed at the genuine compliment--"would want to prove Tyki wrong."

"That--"

"Not to mention I'm aware of your position in the Order. You're quite intelligent, (y/n). You are independent and can support yourself... Are you really going to let him bring you down?" You looked over at Tyki as he danced with his niece. Was Duke Millennium telling you this only so that he would not have to deal with the political scandal? With more marriage proposals again once Tyki was no longer hitched?

The man led you over to Tyki, handing you to him. You and Tyki awkwardly fumbled for the other. You were tense the entire dance. Whispers were once more floating your way. _Everyone_ realized that this was your first dance as a married couple. Tyki stared at you with a scared expression. He seemed...vulnerable, actually. Conflicted. And...there he was looking at your chest again. 

"I'm tired," you said tensely. "Could we... I'd like to get to bed." His lips parted yet he made no move to speak. "Forget it. I can walk."

"N-no. Just... Here." Tyki led you back to the table, assisted you in sitting, and then moved to go call for his carriage. You stared at the glass of wine. You were dizzy from the previous glasses and all the spinning on the dance floor. You could hardly wait to go crawl into bed and sleep.

 _In **my** bed,_ you thought, picturing the key to Tyki's room that was in your purse.


	3. Just Start with Names

Just Start with Names

Tyki and you sat side by side in the carriage on the way back to the hotel. Neither of you spoke. He only glanced at your chest twice, and even then just briefly. You said a brief goodbye to him before heading up to your floor. Only once you arrived at your door did you realize that Tyki had walked behind you, escorting you as a gentleman was supposed to. You grit your teeth. 

"Look. I get where we stand. So just... _stop_." Tyki shoved his hands into his pockets. " _What_?"

The Portuguese man shuffled his feet. "Look... the Duke said..."

"Is he pressuring _you_ too?" Tyki rubbed the back of his neck. That explained a few things. "You don't have to. Five days and we're both free." With that having been said, you entered your hotel room. 

You immediately went to your suitcase, pulled out pajamas, and changed. You were wearing pants and a tank top. Sitting in the middle of your bed, you kept looking towards your purse. What had Duke Millennium been implying when he had mentioned consequences? He was rather specific about you not trying. Was he going to kill your comrades if you didn't try? Granted, he was most likely plotting on killing everyone at some point in time, but still. Groaning, you pattered over to your purse. 

You glared at it, taking out the room key, and walking over to the phone. You called over to Bookman's room, apologizing for having woken him up. The man listened as you relayed to him what had occurred over the course of the night. Your emphasis was on what Duke Millennium had said. Bookman was silent for a time before implying that yes, it would be wise to spend the night in Tyki's room.

You thanked him, hung up, then tossed a pillow across the room at the far wall. You grabbed up the second pillow from the bed, a spare blanket, and marched your way out the room. You felt ridiculous walking down the hallway and up the stairs in your pajamas. In fact, you were gaining numerous stares. From passersby, nobles, hotel employees. You used your key to gain access to the higher floors. Of _course_ the Noah would have executive suites. Spoiled brats!

For several minutes did you stand outside of Tyki's room with your pillow and blanket in your hands. You almost knocked a few times then caught yourself. _Please don't let him have called a whore or something....or be masturbating..._ You used the key to gain access into the room. You tiptoed into the room after closing the door quietly. You headed down the hall. Past the kitchenette. Down another hall. This was ridiculous how big the suite was. 

You heard light snoring and breathed a sigh of relief. You placed your pillow down on the far side, curled up atop all his blankets and cuddled under the one you had brought. Tyki stirred as the bed shifted with your added weight. He jerked, flipping on the bedside light. 

"Shut up... Stay on your side of the bed. Sleep." 

"Afraid of the Duke, huh?" he asked tiredly.

"...what was the first thing I said, Tyki?" Your husband grumbled, flipped off the light, and laid back on his side. A few minutes later he rolled onto his other side, starting to scoot closer to you. "Second thing I said?"

"We're married...we're allowed to cuddle." His arm slipped across you. You tensed, quite surprised when he did not push further. Within minutes he was asleep once more, if his breath was any indication.

You rested against your pillow, snuggling closer to the plush. You were almost comfortable despite the fact that it was a Noah who had his arm around you. In fact, you most likely would have been able to fall asleep if his words weren't running through your head again. What had he meant by 'so much better'? You turned, shoving him and attempting to push him back to his side of the bed. Tyki woke up with a hiss, grabbing at his chest and rolling back to the other side of the bed.

Wincing upon remembering his injury, you apologized for that portion of your action. You were not, however, sorry that you had pushed him away. 

"Fuck, (y/n)," Tyki said, rubbing his scar. You yawned, adjusting yourself on the bed. You decided to slip under just one layer of his blankets. Once comfortable, you listened again to what he was doing. In the darkness you were still able to see that he was attempting to ease his pain. Were things that bad for him? "You can be so cruel."

"Huh?"

"Waiting until I was asleep... You could have just said--"

"Maybe _you_ don't have a problem saying every thought that comes to your head," you whispered harshly, "but that doesn't mean I have to. And besides that, I'm pretty sure I had already told you I didn't want it."

With that, you turned onto your side and faced away from him. Tyki huffed and did likewise. It was in that position that you at last drifted off to sleep for the night. You were awoken only a single time, and that was when, in his sleep, Tyki kicked you. The action was not executed roughly, however the contact had still caused you to stir. You twisted your torso, looking over your shoulder at him. He had shifted position since you had fallen asleep and was now laying diagonally in the bed. Your initial thought was that he was a bed hog...until you _really_ looked and realized you had stolen most of the blankets in your sleep. You threw some back at him, covering him without tucking him in. At that point, you once more turned over and drifted off. 

By the time you woke up in the morning, you had once again stolen the majority of the blankets. Tyki was curled up a few inches away from you, his hands clutching what little blanket he had contact with. You stared down at him as he continued to sleep.

It was frustrating. Absolutely frustrating. The man was attractive. He seemed like a fun guy, if Allen's recount of the Poker game and how he interacted with Eeze, Clark and Momo was any indication. Yet at the same time... Would the Earl hold it against you if you tried to smother him with a pillow? If it wasn't for his ability to choose, you could have had a chance at succeeded in full-on smothering him, but, hey. Your fingers twitched as you eyed a pillow.

Rather than smother your husband, however, you simply moved out of bed, grabbed up your pillow, blanket, and two room keys--the one to his room and the one to yours--and left. In the hallway, Duke Millennium was standing in the doorway to his suite, chatting with Sheril. The two did a double-take upon noticing you then both smiled. Sheril gave you the 'thumbs up', and you rolled your eyes while making a noise of frustration.

"No?"

"Nope." It was definitely uncomfortable to discuss your sex life, or lack thereof, with a Noah. And the fact that it was Sheril? All the more awkward. The man could be a worse pervert than Tyki, and that was saying something.

"Hmm..."

You ignored Sheril even though he drew up to your side. The man escorted you towards the staircase, and even then did not leave you. You endured his presence by pretending he was not there. He walked you all the way to your room. There he plucked your key out from between your fingers and opened the door for you. You bit the insides of your lip at the gesture. Life was certainly a lot easier when your enemy wasn't holding doors open for you. 

"The Duke and I were discussing how Tyki did not have a bachelor party before getting married."

"Okay." Dismissive. Why was this important?

"As his wife... you aren't opposed to us hiring some strippers for him, are you?"

The way your heart skipped several beats told you otherwise. You simply mentally swore at your heart, told it fuck itself, and turned to Sheril with the best 'I don't give a shit' expression you could muster. He quirked a single brow.

"Of course, he won't be having sex with them--that would be adultery."

"Look, Sheril?" He smiled pleasantly at you. "In fi-four days, he'll be single again. You can throw him as many bachelor parties as you want then."

"Ah, so you _are_ jealous."

"I am not," you hissed, marching into your room. "Go ahead and hire him some strippers. See if I care!"

Hours later, _you_ were the one finding out how much you cared. You had decided to go up to Tyki's room to talk to him about sleeping arrangements to appease the Duke, only to walk into the living room portion of the suite and find a stripper giving him a lap dance. You stood on the edge of the living room, not quite having exited the hallway. Your husband caressed the woman's breast. He was into it, that was for sure. Judging by the way he groaned when she leaned forward and licked his neck.

The other strippers in the room were entertaining Sheril and the Duke. The latter, however, was more interested in the television screen, which was set on a news station. An announcement that a tragedy had struck and many deaths had occurred caused him to go 'all business' as it were.

"What the shit is this?" All three men and a number of the strippers jumped. The one upon Tyki's lap, who currently had no bra, clutched her naked breasts to stop them from jiggling. Duke Millennium's eyes bulged. Sheril blinked slowly at you. Tyki kept glancing towards those luscious breasts then back at your face. You threw up your hands. "Never mind. Continue. Four days. I get it, I get it."

As you started to walk away, you could hear Sheri assure the Duke, "She _did_ say she was okay with it."

 _I hadn't known they were actually serious,_ you hissed in your head. You had honestly believed he had simply been trying to get a rise out of you. To be able to point at you and say, 'See, _part_ of you is attracted to him. This marriage could work.' Well, you told yourself, it wasn't going to.

That, unfortunately, was when Duke Millennium grabbed you by the wrist and started to cart you back towards the living room. The strippers were pulling on their meager clothing and then overcoats. You were pushed down into a seat beside Tyki, who had a pillow in his lap. Sheril had one too. Again you wondered why you could not have accidentally married Duke Millennium instead of Tyki. You could totally deal with a man wanting to cheat on you with the _news_ over a stripper.

"This was obviously a very big misunderstanding," Duke Millennium said reasonably.

"I don't...care if Tyki was... Okay, so, it's the concept. He was _cheating on_ me with a _stripper_." You indicated towards his tented pants, which were still covered by the pillow. You then gestured towards his neck, which had a small hickey on it from the stripper. "Stripping down naked...you watching women do that... I probably could have handled that honestly," you said, your tone quite relaxed and thoughtful at the end. "But this? _Seriously_? It's bad enough we're married, but now this?"

"She was...very pretty," Tyki said in his own defense.

"Fuck you, Tyki!" The man closed his mouth.

Sheril, meanwhile, opened his. "That would help the situation." You furrowed your brow, quite confused. "If you would...consummate your marriage."

"Oh, geez." You pushed up off the couch only to have the Duke shove you back down again. "Fine. Fine...what was her name, Tyki?"

"Huh?"

"The woman you were cheating on me with. What was her name?"

"...Candy?"

"Are you just guessing that because it's a random stripper name?" He ducked his head and held up his hands defensively. "Un-freaking-believable. Look, we're adults here. We can all see how this isn't going to work out."

"Now, now," the Duke started. "Relationships are not always easy. They constantly need work. Communication is key here. Why don't the two of you start over." He cleared his throat and moved over to the Noah of Pleasure. "(Y/n), this is Tyki Mikk. Tyki, this is (full name). You two are married."

"What....the....shit...." You buried your face in your hands. "Look, Tyki, grow some balls and stand up to your family. Tell them how you _don't_ want to be married."

"Idon'twanttobemarried," he mumbled out weakly. 

"Tyki, stand up to your wife," Sheril cut in. You glared at him. "Tell her how she provides you with a lifestyle that still allows you to visit your friends between missions." The younger Noah blinked curiously. Sheril nodded, as did the Duke. "She is aware of your Noah side, which means there will be no skirting around her."

"Do _not_ use that to your advantage! Don't _use_ me!" You whipped back to Tyki, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Remember, _you're_ the one who said you could do _so much better_." Tyki slouched in his seat, rummaging through his pockets until he was able to withdraw a cigarette. You immediately snatched that out of his hand and ripped it into pieces. Tyki frowned deeply.

Duke Millennium watched the two of you curiously before at last speaking up again. "I see. I'll be fair with both of you." This had yours and Tyki's attention. The two of you straightened up on the couch. Your husband at last removed the pillow from his lap, his erection having died down. "The two of you try to work this out. Have a few dates. If it legitimately does not pan out as I hope it does, I'll let the annulment happen without complaint."

"And if we don't...?" There was a dark look from the man that had both you and Tyki shrinking in your seats again. Well, crap. "He already cheated on me with a stripper," you piped up after a few minutes. Tyki groaned next to you, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Last night he was checking out every woman with visible cleavage. He still has the bachelor mentality. And I'll just bet you if when we're on our date and I'm trying to talk to him, he'll probably be trying to check up the waitress's skirt."

"I can't help it if I--"

"Tyki." Said man jumped at the sound of the Duke's warning tone. You crossed your arms over your chest. "Compliment your wife." Furrowing your brow, you looked between Tyki and Duke Millennium. The younger male was running his eyes all along you. Was it really so hard for him to find something to compliment you on?

"D-don't cry!" 

"I'm _not_." You tried to ignore the fact that tears were gathering in your eyes. You had dated before, had even dated complete assholes, but never had you felt so worthless! 

Shoving yourself off the couch, you were a little surprised when Duke Millennium stepped to the side to allow you past him. He then accompanied you to the door. He wrapped an arm around you, drawing you to his side and preventing you from grabbing the door handle to leave the suite. You brushed your fingertips along the bottoms of your eyes. Why was he pushing so hard? Simply to make his own life easier. You felt so used. 

He cleared his throat. "I hadn't realized how much his words had affected you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You seem rather insecure."

"He couldn't even... Is it really that hard to say _one_ nice thing about me? Apparently so. Just... God, why are you pushing this?"

Before the man could answer, however, Tyki literally dragged his feet along the floor and approached you. He had his hands shoved in his pocket and was blinking down at you. The man lifted his eyes towards the ceiling, gritting his teeth as though something was difficult for him.

"You have...your name..."

"No...shit...Sherlock."

"Ggg....I mean, it's nice!" 

You stood there quietly. Tyki rubbed the back of his neck, not really looking at you but instead at random things within the hallway. Duke Millennium said nothing. He simply watched the scene.

"God. This isn't going to work out. It's like I'm dating some man-child." You turned, grabbed the door handle, and started to open the door. Only to have Duke Millennium slam his hand against it. "What?"

"(Y/n), compliment Tyki."

"...you are a _horrible_ matchmaker, Earl." The man grinned smugly at you. You sighed, crossed your arms over your chest, and pivoted on your feet. You looked Tyki up and down. "You have your looks going for you."

"...that sounds almost like an insult."

"How? I said you're attractive!"

"There was an implied 'but' there."

"I'm surprised _you_ picked up on that."

"...are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No."

"I _do_ understand sarcasm." Damn, so he had picked up on your tone.

"You're both acting like children," Duke Millennium said.

You snapped at him. "Compared to you, _anyone_ is a child!"

He sniffled. You and Tyki both tensed. You watched in horror as Duke Millennium crumpled up and started whispering how he was old. Wincing, you apologized to the Noah patriarch, who simply ignored you and went on sulking. Tyki looked at you as though you were an insect.

"You really are just a mean person."

"Oh! Oh! Like _you're_ one to talk!"

"You're the one who insulted the Duke. Climbed into my bed only to hog all the blankets and injure me."

"...I apologized for injuring you. I didn't mean to insult him, I apologized for that. And injure you? I told you I didn't want to cuddle. You were the one pushing it."

"We're married!"

"Did you tell 'Diamond' that?"

"It's 'Candy', and...well...no."

Neither of you noticed that Duke Millennium had long since stopped crying and was watching the pair of you with interest. With your arms still crossed over your chest, you leaned your back against the wall and stared towards the door. Tyki leaned against the opposite wall. He had reached into his pocket and withdrawn another cigarette. He had lit up and was smoking. The two of you stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Look...about what I said..." You glanced over at Tyki. He scratched his cheek, plucked out his cigarette, and stared at the smokestick. "Road said you're upset--"

"Does _everyone_ have to know?"

Tyki blinked. You gestured for him to continue. "What I meant was... Uh..."

"I don't.... we don't have to talk about it."

"Why're you so insecure about it?"

"I am _not_ insecure."

"Yeah...you are." He cocked his head to the side, narrowing one of his eyes the slightest bit. "You're being extra...mean... So...you're trying to be angry instead of hurt." Wasn't he supposed to be the dumb one? It would have been easier if he wasn't being so logical. You supposed that book smarts and street smarts weren't the same thing. And, after all, the man was a poker player. He no doubt knew how to read people. "Just...forget about it, okay?"

 _Easier said than done,_ you thought bitterly. All you could think about was how much attention he paid to other women. How he had said those words, with such conviction. You felt sick all over. 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm going--"

"Tyki, why don't you ask her out to lunch?" You and Tyki both startled at the sound of the Duke's voice, having forgotten that he was present. You and Tyki shared a look. You were grimacing. The man was looking scared again.

Tyki snuffed out his cigarette in an ashtray you hadn't realized was there. He shifted from one leg to the next. Sheril had walked into the hallway to join the three of you. Minister Kamelot, having picked up on the current situation, remained quiet. The younger Portuguese male took a step forward. He extended his hand to you, thought about it, and then returned the limb to his side.

"Do...uh... Do you want to have lunch?"

"I don't...know..." People would be looking at you and Tyki, comparing how you looked next to him. Thinking about how--

His words interrupted your thoughts. "You have some social anxiety?" You looked at him, rather impressed that he was familiar with such terminology. Okay, you told yourself in your head, stop being so mean. "...dinner wasn't bad last night."

 _You were checking out every single hot chick there,_ you thought bitterly. "Yeah...lunch. That's fine."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"Now...pet names," Sheril chimed in.

You and Tyki tensed. You waved. "Pick me up close to eleven?"

"Yup." You quickly darted out of the suite before Sheril or Duke Millennium could stop you.


	4. Food Tease

Food Tease

As it grew closer to lunch time, you fretted over what to wear. Once more people would be viewing you as Tyki's wife, judging how well they believed you blended with him. You wondered momentarily if perhaps he would be dressed up in casual clothes--like what he had worn when first you had met him. When you had married him, you reminded yourself. If only Clark, Momo and Todd hadn't signed those papers. If only no one had brought up the need to have witnesses. If only the priest had been fake! You huffed, running your hands through your hair as you stared at the various clothes you had piled on the bed.

To think he hadn't been able to compliment you easily! And then you did think... When _did_ Tyki ever compliment people? To your knowledge, he was always poking fun at individuals. He had openly referred to the Earl as fat or chunky. He called Allen 'Cheating Boy A', Lavi 'Eyepatch'. You blinked. Huh... 

Suddenly feeling less upset over the fact that Tyki had been unable to compliment you, you set yourself back on task: picking out an outfit. At long last you settled on something that was modest yet a little fancy. It accented your eyes, complimented your figure, and made you feel rather good about yourself. You slipped on some shoes to match, picked up your purse, and headed towards the couch. Make-up had been the first thing you had put on.

You seated yourself for roughly fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the door. You stood, walked over to the door, and answered. Sure enough, Tyki was standing on the other side. He was dressed in nice clothes, although they were definitely more casual than what he had worn to dinner. He gave you a once-over and then scratched his chin with a single finger.

"I don't do flowers." 

"Uh..." You did not know how to respond to that. Whelp, you thought, I _have_ dated plenty of assholes. "That's fine."

Tyki shifted around a bit, tapping the heel of his foot against the ground as a means to adjust his shoe. His eyes were once more wandering over your body. You wished you could shrink out of existence. You built devices to help destroy this man and his family! Here you were, however, about to have a date with him. This was just great. Tyki blinked a few times yet still did not say another word.

"Hmm? What?" You could not help but move uncomfortably as he did not tear his gaze away from you.

Tyki tilted his head to the side the slightest bit. "You did your hair differently." Your cheeks flushed. Was that his version of a compliment? Your heart pounded in your chest, anticipating a continuation of his dialogue that would end in insult. "Where do you want to eat?"

You were not overly familiar with the area. Upon stating this fact, your response from your husband was a shrug and the statement that he wasn't picky. So far this date was like one you expected in your early teenage years. Why had you gotten dressed up again?

"Look, Tyki, _you_ asked me out to lunch," you said with a sigh. He frowned, verbally reminding you that it was the Earl of Millennium's idea for the two of you to date. "Will you just... grow some balls? Seriously, Tyki."

"Will you stop saying that?" he retorted, his frown deepening. " _You're_ the one who said we should get married right away."

" _You're_ the one who proposed. And besides that, I was drunk."

"You brought up the need for witnesses," he countered. "And I was more drunk than you!"

You scoffed. "What? I have a lower tolerance. Just because you drank more than me doesn't mean you were more drunk than me. Besides that, _you_ grabbed Clark, Momo, and Todd and told them to sign the paper."

"You signed your name first!"

"The priest told me to!"

" _You_ know all about listening to _priests_ , don't you?"

You blinked, pausing for a few moments. Was that a shot at the Order? Tyki seemed to backtrack. He made a pained face, scooped your arm up in his, and told you to be quiet as he led you down the hallway. You despised how comfortable you felt on his arm. He was no stranger to entertaining women, you well knew, and even if he was being horrible, he held you gently enough. The two of you headed down the stairs to the first floor. 

Once more were a number of eyes on you. Plenty of the young women displayed their disappointment yet again that Tyki Mikk was a married man. Yet there was hope behind their stares. Four more days. Those words rang out in your head like a bell. You glanced shyly up at your husband. He truly was a beauty. A fact that caused your stomach to churn. 

Tyki led you out of the hotel lobby without stopping to chat with anyone. Your nerves were all in a bundle. It was not often that you suffered from social anxiety, however now was such a time that you were. This was not a social setting in which you had ever found yourself before. Nobles! Aristocracy! You were a scientist--one who worked for the Order and you weren't well-known. Yet you did a good job, got paid enough to support yourself. That was how you liked it.

"Hey...you're alright, right?" You blinked up at Tyki, realizing right then that you had been swaying a little. You offered up a weak smile of reassurance that he did not seem to buy at all. Tyki drew back from you only to take up your hands in his. You puckered your lips, breathing in and out slowly as he rubbed the backs of your hands with this thumbs. "It takes some getting used to."

"They're so...judgey."

"Yeah...that's politics," Tyki said with a sigh. He readjusted the two of you once more now that you had calmed enough to walk again. You held tightly onto him with both hands this time, almost as though you would float away if contact was broken. "You know...you really aren't half bad." Your heart skipped a beat. Your mouth felt suddenly dry. "Oh, there it is."

You looked towards where he had gestured. It appeared to be a nice restaurant that wasn't _too_ fancy. The two of you crossed the road over to it. Some people glanced your way while others continued on with their business. It was that latter group you were thankful for. Tyki opened the door to the restaurant for you. Your eyes widened. How was it that he could be so rugged yet at the same time a gentleman? You _really_ didn't get him.

The two of you were seated in a short manner of time. Sitting across from your husband, you poured over the menu. "Uhm..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not _that_ well-versed in Portuguese." Tyki adjusted his chair so that he could better assist you. You found your face flushing a bit as he pointed at each dish and named it. You read the description as best you could underneath, earning some corrections from the man. In the end you settled on a simply dish, while Tyki ordered what would have been your second choice.

Neither of you spoke to the other while the food was being prepared. You would shyly glance at one another, look off into space, or else fiddle with the silverware. When the food was served, you were half-tempted to ask Tyki if you could have a taste of his. Biting down on your tongue, however, you held off. It was too intimate a gesture.

You dipped your fork into the side dishes, tasting them. The seasoning was right on the spot. Next you tried to meat. It was also delicious. You glanced towards Tyki's food, which the man was cutting into. Your eyes widened and your eyebrows drew upwards as he extended his fork across the table.

"You look like you want some," he said simply. You continued to sit there. The next time he spoke, you were reminded of the man you had met all those months ago. "You were eye-fucking my food, (y/n)."

At that, your lips curled upwards into a smile. You leaned forward a pinch, allowing him to press the bite on his fork into your mouth. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit as he watched your lips wrap around the morsel. Tyki slowly withdrew the fork from your mouth. Your cheeks heated up as you chewed, recognizing the sexual gesture for what it was.

If it were just a random hookup, you might have decided to take the metaphorical bite and further the innuendos. As it was, if you fell into bed with the man, the two of you would be consummating the marriage, which would then be permanent. You chewed the bite, swallowing it. There was no denying the chemistry between the two of you when it came to something purely physical. Back when you had first met him, the two of you had locked lips more than once. You had left hickeys on one another. There had been pure want.

And then he had said those words.

You winced, scooping up a bite of your own food. Tyki watched you curiously whilst eating. You hardly realized that you paid extra attention to your fork or spoon, that you ran your tongue along their surfaces. Did not even register that Tyki was biting down on the very edge of his fork and holding tightly onto the napkin in his lap. That is, until you looked up and met his eye. Your lips parted a fraction. You almost apologized--and then Tyki smiled and rather sultry grin.

He ordered dessert for the two of you when the waiter came by. Ice cream and cake. You allowed your food to be cleared away, the remainder of it being boxed up along with Tyki's so that the two of you would have room for dessert. 

When it was served, Tyki was the first to pick up the spoon. He dipped it into the vanilla ice cream then slipped that past your lips. You sucked on it, your eyes locked with his. You picked up the fork, slowly pushing a bite of cake into his mouth. You could see the way his tongue wrapped around the utensil, almost as though teasing. Your body was responding, growing rather warm. 

Okay, so the glasses of wine the two of you had decided to drink during the lunch perhaps hadn't been a good idea. Not when the more inebriated the two of you became, the more you wanted to tear off one another's clothes. The two of you did not exchange utensils as you gave the other a bite of the opposite food. You moaned at the taste of the cake, and Tyki groaned upon the feel of the ice cream entering his orifice.

"This lunch...."

"...was a horrible..."

"....wonderful..."

"...idea," the two of you completed together. 

Tyki paid the bill before the two of you stood. He grabbed up the leftovers, offered you his arm, and the two of you were headed back to the hotel. Neither of you spoke a word to one another or anyone else as you headed straight for the stairs. Up to Tyki's room. He thrust the leftovers into the mini fridge. Afterwards the two of you were making your way to the bedroom. 

"No sex," you breathed out heavily. Though tipsy, you had not forgotten what sex would mean. 

Tyki shrugged out of his jacket, loosened his tie, and undid the buttons of his shirt. You slipped out of your heels, unzipped a portion of your dress, and lowered it so that some of your cleavage was exposed. He sat on the bed and you straddled him. The two of you ground against one another, your mouths locking. His tongue swept past your lips, prodding and teasing. You moaned, closing your eyes. 

His hands were wandering along your body, yours on his chest. He was so well-defined, he really was. He was--

_....could do so much better..._

You jerked back, as though scalded. All arousal had died down. At least, for you it had. Tyki was trying to capture your mouth again. Shaking your head, you scooted off of him. He ran a hand through his hair, groaning out his disappointment.

"It's not a good idea," you said, your throat feeling thick. "We're just...drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he said with a lilt. Tyki leaned backwards, propping himself up on his elbows and giving you a look that nearly caused you to melt. If it wasn't for the lingering hurt from his comment, you would have perhaps given in. Sensing that you weren't about to budge, Tyki sat back up and sighed. "You're such a food tease."

"I'm a what?" you said with a weak smile. Tyki's eyes roamed your face. He stood from the bed, closing the distance between the two of you. You turned your head when he ventured to touch your cheek with a hand. "Don't, okay? Just...don't."

"You're mad? What happened? It's okay if we do this, you know." You did not say a single word. Tyki held a confused expression for a few seconds before a lightbulb lit in his head. "It's about what I said, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." You were reaching behind yourself, dragging your zipper back up. "We'd be fine in bed together. But marriage? Tyki... I... You..."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. The two of you stood in awkward silence, neither of you quite sure what to say. Then it hit you.

"You're a real jerk."

" _What_?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

You, however, were on a roll. "You don't say nice things to people. It's not often you even do nice things without ulterior motives. Except for Eeze. You seemed to good to him."

"I am good to him," the man muttered out. He then cut you off before you could continue further. "You don't even know what I meant anyway."

"Do _you_ even know what you meant?" you countered. Tyki huffed. "See? You don't. All we both know is that you honestly think you could have done better than me. And guess what Tyki? I can do so much better than you too. Four days and we don't have to settle for each other." He flinched, a genuinely shocked expression coming to his face? Your heart raced in your chest at the sight. "What?"

"It's just..." He grit his teeth, looked up to the ceiling, and resisted the urge to grab out a cigarette. "The Duke and I talked... It would be... I could settle for you."

"It's good to know you'd be _settling_ for me!" you shouted, marching out of the bedroom and slamming the door closed. 

You ignored Tyki's shout of 'That's not how I meant it!' and continued your way out of his suite. So much for that wonderful lunch you'd shared with him.


	5. Semi-Romantic

Semi-Romantic

It had been a good two hours since you had marched out of Tyki's suite. Since then you had changed into more comfortable clothes then sat down at the table with Lavi. The two of you were alternating between playing board games and discussing matters to do with the Black Order. You were willing to do just about anything to get your mind off of your no-good husband who, thankfully, you would no longer be married to in four days' time. You ran a hand over your face. Now that your buzz from the wine was completely gone, you were wishing you had alcohol on hand. A low knock of the door to your room interrupted such thoughts.

You turned just your head to peer at the door. You had an inkling as to who it was on the other side. A family member of Tyki's. You frowned, switched your attention back to the game, and left Lavi glancing from you to the door. After rolling the dice, you moved your game token the correct number of spaces. Another, sharper knock had you gritting your teeth. You were well aware that sooner or later you would have to answer the door. Or someone would. Lavi looked ready to do so.

With a huff, you rose from your seat and marched over to the door. You made a point of releasing frustrated noises whilst unlocking and unbolting the door. Rolling your eyes, you opened the door and came face-to-face with the Earl of Millennium. No human form. Noah skin all around. It caused you to tense, to wince, and take a step back. You hesitated. Glancing backwards, you saw that Lavi had shot up from his seat. He was glaring with pure loathing at the Noah patriarch, and no doubt was wondering if he could get his Innocence and do some damage.

On the fence as to whether or not you should let the man in, you did not abandon your position. You lowered your gaze to the floor. The man had a hard time not being the center of attention when in his Noah skin. You--as well as just about everyone else in the Order--were well aware of that. Sure enough, he did not disappoint. Five seconds elapsed and then he spoke animatedly to you regarding Tyki's inability to be wooed by a number of noble women. You found yourself twirling your hair around your finger and staring at the ground the entire time as the Earl revealed rather embarrassing dating stories of the man. Back from when he was younger--sometimes you forgot that the Noah and the Earl were intimately acquainted and knew plenty about each other despite no blood relation. 

There was one time that Tyki had called the lady he was courting by the wrong name. That had resulted in a lot of damage control. Another time a lady had attempted to sneak into the Kamelot residence to see Tyki more. She had stalked him. Collected bits of his hair. You found your eyes widening in horror at the very thought.

As the Earl started to go into another tale of a transvestite hitting on Tyki, you held up your hand and blurted out, "Whoah. Whoah. Stop! Freeze. Dude...I..."

"As his wife, you should know~" He sounded so deceptively cheerful it made you want to punch him in the face. You lifted your gaze from the floor to peer at his eyes. You then lowered your attention to his nose when you found those beady orbs boring into your soul; at least, that was how it felt.

You once more wavered between inviting him inside and slamming the door in his face. One last glance over your shoulder at Lavi told you to do the former. The Exorcist had dropped into his seat and, while still appearing to be on edge, was relaxed enough to take a sip of his drink. Stepping to the side, you asked the Earl to please enter. He wasted no time complying. The Noah patriarch walked over to the table, inspecting the game you were playing, and then dumped the entire contents back into the box.

Although you protested, the man pretended to not hear you and proceeded to clean up the game entirely. He did state something about arranging some alone time for you and Tyki for the night. You snapped your mouth closed at that. Your jaw was tense. Though your teeth did not touch, it was a workout for your jaw the way you moved your mandible back and forth. You crossed your arms over your chest. The Earl was describing a rather romantic scene. Candlelight. Some chocolates and wine. Perhaps a few other sweets--the Noah really did enjoy sugar, didn't they? 

Sheril, the Earl informed you, wanted to add another touch. Lingerie for you. This had you spluttering until the Noah patriarch continued: he had ensured the lingerie was not too revealing and was something you could be comfortable in.

"Are you _insane_?" you asked with a shout. 

The Earl continued to ignore you. He looked around the room. "You should be to Tyki's room at seven sharp. Oh! And don't worry about a toothbrush or hairbrush. We purchased a spare set for you that will remain there. An extra blanket--several, actually--have been supplied. Tyki told us what a blanket hog you are." He chuckled, his large grin twitching from the action. Only when he turned around and regarded you did the man pause in his mirth. "Are you worried about protection?"

"Wh--you're letting me take Lavi?" The Earl's ears twitched. His cheeks heated up, and then you found yours doing the same. "You mean...for sex."

"Of course~"

"We aren't having any."

"I'll have Sheril put some in the bag he'll be placing your lingerie in. That will be delivered shortly after dinner. Have a good night, (y/n)~"

The Earl of Millennium offered a quick wave of his hand then headed out the door. He patted you atop the head as he passed by. You stared blankly at the position he had previously occupied, your mouth agape. How were you supposed to respond to any of this? What you really wanted to do was run away, hide under a rock, and come out in seven years. Or longer. Who would have thought that one drunken mistake--which you had believed had been a _joke_ \--would come back to bite you in the ass so hard?

"Lavi?"

The redhead winced as he said, "Sorry, (y/n). I can't help you with this." You groaned, dropping to your knees and burying your face in your hands. You resisted the urge to scream at the top of your lungs, settling instead on breathing in and out slowly in steady breaths.

Hours later you were glaring at the door to Tyki's suite. A robe provided you with some shreds of decency. Underneath was the lingerie. Lacy. Sensual. Enough to show off your curves while being rather teasing in nature and not revealing your more intimate portions of anatomy. The box of condoms you had shoved into Tyki's hand when he had opened his door. You could not bring yourself to look past the wooden surface at the man.

Your husband shifted uncomfortably. He was clad only in boxers. It seemed the Duke had pressured him to dress as such; this the Noah of Pleasure had revealed in not so many words. He tossed the box of condoms over his shoulder, where it hit the ground and rolled a few times. Your eyes darted towards the discarded cardboard box. Tyki gently grasped your upper arms and led you into his suite. He steered you a few feet into the small hallway, kicked shut the door, and urged you towards the living room area.

Allowing him to push you onto the couch, you watched your ~~temporary~~ husband shut off the majority of the lights. The pre-lit candles provided the majority of the light in the room. You stared at the flickering shadows, your attention leaving them only when Tyki approached you. He awkwardly extended his arm, proffering a single rose. The man's lips were curved into a practiced smile.

"Uh..." You could not stop your eyes from darting down to his sole item of clothing. Your attention then returned to the rose. "You don't do flowers."

"It's...look, (y/n), it's an apology."

"Oh. I see. So women _don't_ want to get flowers from you. It means you've done something wrong. Uh-huh."

"Will you not be such a bitch?" Your jaw dropped and your cheeks heated up in embarrassment, slight humiliation, and a tiny bit of anger. Tyki grit his teeth together. He chucked the rose off to the side. It hit the ground just as he threw himself into the opposite cushion of the couch. He propped his elbow against the armrest and nestled his chin against his hand. Tyki would not so much as look at you at that point.

You fidgeted with the tie on your robe. "Look...maybe I...deserved that...but..."

"Let's just call it a night." 

Despite his words, Tyki did not budge from the couch. You watched him curiously, wondering if he was planning on sleeping on the couch if you decided to go into the bed. Not knowing what to say to the man, you pushed up from your position then headed for the bathroom. Just as the Earl had mentioned, there was a toothbrush and hairbrush waiting for you. You took care of business, readying yourself to settle down for the night, and then headed to the bed. You slipped under the covers and laid there.

The sheets were silk. Smooth. Comfortable. The blanket extra soft. The pillow as freshly fluffed, the pillowcase cool against your cheek when you turned onto your side and stared at the empty side of the bed. 

Several minutes elapsed. Still Tyki did not show. You did not hear movement from the other room either, which allowed you to know that he had not budged from his spot on the couch. You huffed, called to him and asked if he were going to join you in bed. There was no answer. You waited another few minutes before you called again, this time with the suggestion that he should join you. Truth was, you were feeling rather guilty. You knew, even though you did not like to admit it, that Tyki was being pressured into this just as much as you were. Sheril and the Earl were not being kind to either of you in that sense.

Only another minute and a half transpired before Tyki entered the bedroom. He walked into the adjoining bathroom, disappearing for only a few minutes before he climbed into bed next to you. The man rolled onto his side, his back facing you. You winced. Okay, so maybe he did have a good reason to be giving you the cold shoulder. You were basically having him settle in bed before eight o'clock. You had just rejected his attempt at an apology. Had insulted him.

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair then reached across the bed. You traced along his spine with your fingertips. The Portuguese man shrugged off your touch. You flinched, relaxing only when Tyki rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling. Neither of you moved to turn off the lamps that were on the two bedside tables.

"Tyki?" you whispered softly. The only indication he gave that he had heard you was by shifting his gaze to you for a fraction of a second. "Look... I... We're both...physically attracted to each other....right?" Suddenly you were feeling self-conscious. His words were once more ringing in your ears, flowing through your head.

 _Could do so much better_.

"...yeah." You swallowed, extending your arm again and this time running your fingertips along the scar on his chest. He closed his eyes and took a ragged breath. Tyki lifted up a single hand, capturing your limb and steadying it.

You shifted closer to him, just a hairlength's away from your chest touching his side. "And... we're both stressed by this, yeah?" He answered in the affirmative again. "And...you can understand...if I'm a bit...y'know..."

"Of a bi--"

"You know what! Forget it!" He snorted, shoving your hand back towards your body. Tears sprang to your eyes. "I was...trying to be nice, but--"

"Well, now you know how I felt when I was trying to give you the flower."

"I...." Your voice cracked, caught in your throat, which suddenly felt thick. It hurt, knowing that he was right. "...I'm sorry." You squeezed your eyes closed. It was difficult to look at the man sometimes. He was attractive. Your mind would start to play tricks on you, to run through that time when you had been with Todd, Clark, Momo and Eeze. When Tyki and you had gotten along. The time before he had uttered that phrase.

"H-hey..."

"Hmm? What?" His entire tone was irritated, short.

You bit down on your bottom lip. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you took a deep breath and shakily asked, "What...what do you think you meant...when you said.... you know..."

"That I could have done better?" He said it so dismissively, as though it were such a trivial thing, that you felt your heart stutter and stomach flip. That familiar sensation of nausea swam over you. "I guess... we're nobles as Noah, you know." Your stomach was churning further. "Whenever Sheril or the Duke talk about marrying me off, it was always to a young lady of some prominent family."

"And that's how you imagined yourself? Marrying such a lady?"

"I...guess." He made a noise as though he were of two minds on the matter. "My favorite thing to do is spend time with the boys. No one that the Earl would approve of could... I'd need his approval for my wife before I married. And such a lady..."

"Would prevent you from seeing them again," you said softly.

"At least as often...and it's not often at all." The two of you laid there quietly together. "...when I said I'd settle, I--"

"I know... I know, Tyki... I mean.... I do and I don't." You had reached down, your fingers touching his. "We can eat the chocolates." His lips twisted upwards. "It doesn't have to be completely bad. No sex. I don't....we'd be married...we'd...."

Tyki had sat up, reaching for the closest box of chocolates. He plucked two out, offering you first choice of them. You accepted one from him, slipping it past your lips. His eyes hungrily drank in the view. You shuddered, the sweet practically melting on your tongue. He ran his tongue along the outside of his choclate, swooping it up and swirling it along the very top. You could feel your body responding.

"D-don't you start."

"Hmm? Being a food tease?" he asked you playfully with a lilt. You scrunched your nose a little, giggling. He chuckled as well, popping the chocolate into his mouth. "Are you really wearing lingerie under that?"

Tyki grabbed another choclate after setting the box between the two of you. You laughed again, undoing the tie and then shrugging out of your robe. Tyki coughed then choked on the chocolate. He must have used his ability to choose to allow the sweet to pass down quickly, for he stopped choking relatively quickly. His eyes drank in your body. Your cleavage garnered a generous amount of his attention. Tyki lifted the blanket, his eyes roaming down to your exposed thighs.

"D-damn..." The way he choked out that single word had you feeling like the only woman he had ever laid eyes on. As though you were the center of his world.

You mentally shook your head. You could not think that way. He was the enemy. He had said those words...even if his answer that night had allowed you to understand them at least a little bit. You _could not_ allow yourself to fall for him. Physical attraction was one thing. But to leave yourself vulnerable to him? No.

You grabbed another piece of chocolate to block out such thoughts. When you moved to replace your robe, Tyki grabbed it. You tensed. He was staring at you rather hungrily. You feared for a moment that he would push you, take you by force. When his eyes flashed golden, even the chocolate in your mouth did not taste sweet. And then that moment passed. Though he smiled at you, and openly enjoyed the view of your body, Tyki backed off. He bit down on the caramel-filed chocolate.

"Should I get some wine?" he asked.

"B-better not." You _knew_ you would not be able to say no to him if you had a single drop of alcohol in you.


	6. Fail-Cheating

Fail-Cheating

Despite your rejection of the offer of wine, a bottle was still opened. Tyki had decided to indulge in the beverage himself even if you were not going to join him. You eyed the alcohol with jealousy, wishing you could trust yourself more with it. As it was, you were still having a difficult time keeping your eyes from wandering along Tyki's bare chest. The large scar he had received from his battle with Allen did little to mar his beauty. Did nothing, perhaps. You squeezed your eyes closed as Tyki took another sip of wine. There still remained just under half the bottle. 

You reached towards the bedside table for the flute of wine Tyki had previously placed there 'in case you decided to change your mind'. You held it out for him to fill, instantly telling him to stop when there was a minute amount. Tyki chuckled, replaced the bottle on his bedside table, and relaxed against the pillows and headboard. Scooting up to a similar position, you allowed your eyelids to descend whilst tipping the rim of the glass against your lips. The liquid seemed to almost fizz on your tongue.

Tyki shifted so that his leg touched yours. Your eyes flew open. Gaze sliding over to him, you sat up a bit straighter. The Noah of Pleasure wrapped his arm around your shoulders, tugging you closer to him. He leaned down so that his mouth was near your ear.

"Technically...we could perform sexual acts...just no sex...and thus no marriage."

Your toes curled at the thought. You couldn't help but imagine how delightful it would be to allow that sinful tongue close to your more intimate places. Sucking in your bottom lip, you set your teeth against your own flesh, albeit gently. The fact that you were wearing lingerie and he was only in his underwear was not helping matters either. 

Tyki hooked two fingers along the edge of your robe, his fingertips caressing your shoulder as he drew the material downwards. You felt your cheeks starting to heat up. His touch was sure yet at the same time gentle. This was a man who knew how to handle a lady. You swallowed at that thought. How much of a playboy was he? Your heart pounded in your chest. He was your enemy, you reminded yourself. He was still your husband, another part of your brain supplied. You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling more than a little conflicted.

He leaned down, his lips ghosting over your neck. Your lips parted. A puff of air escaped from your lungs. Tyki pressed light kisses along your neck. He reached around you, setting his glass of wine--nearly empty--on your bedside table. You hesitantly extended your arm to do the same.

Tyki trailed up to the side of your face. First he tackled your jawline, his teeth gently nipping. Your stomach was swirling, your entire body waking up to the attention. Tyki slipped his hand beyond the fabric of the robe, cupping just under your armpit. Though he did not grope your chest, his thumb rubbed along the upper edge of the mound. You closed your eyes once more, turning your head just as he sought your lips--capturing his with yours just as he claimed you.

His mouth was just as delicious as it had been the previous time. This time there was the chocolate and wine flavors. Tyki groaned against your mouth. You couldn't help but imagine that his eyes were flashing golden--and they were indeed doing so. The Noah of Pleasure slipped on of his legs between both of yours. Then the second. He maneuvered you into his lap. Trembling, you placed your shaky hands against his bare chest. His skin was warm to the touch.

"T-Tyki," you stuttered out against his lips. Your eyelids fluttered open. Tyki pulled back a fraction of an inch, humming out in response. "I don't... I don't know."

"...yeah," he said. You furrowed your brow at his words. Tyki rubbed his nose along yours. You relaxed the slightest bit, your body flush against his. You could feel the bulge in his boxers pressing against you. Shuddering, you allowed your hands to shift along his pectorals and then down to his abdominal muscles. "We can try...just relax...I won't push."

"You mean...you'll stop..." Your breath was hot against his lips. This you could tell by the way it bounced back against your mouth. His breath was equally heated. You could taste it on your tongue. The steam that seemed to form in your mouth from it. The way it made you want to give in. "If I tell you to, you'll--"

"Yeah," Tyki said prior to claiming your mouth with his. His tongue immediately sought entrance. You shyly permitted it. Your legs squeezed tightly towards one another, locking onto his hips as he caressed your organ with his. You turned your head to the side, grinding into him. Tyki moaned, his hands running along your chest before one led up to your hair, entangling in your locks. The other, meanwhile, headed down to your hips. He pulled you tighter against him. You could feel his hardening member pressing against your swelling cunt.

Tyki expertly explored the very edges of your lingerie. You allowed him to lay you across the bed, lining you up parallel to the pillows. In the process, he had stripped you of the robe. The Portuguese man set all ten of his fingers against your flesh. He trailed them down, focusing on your thighs. You bent your legs at the knees. Your eyes were locked with his, which had since turned golden.

Your ~~temporary~~ husband leaned down so that his mouth was able to easily tackle your exposed navel. You gasped out. You could feel yourself growing wet. His teeth grazed over your skin, right above your pubis and right below your belly button. His hands, meanwhile, were tickling along your inner thighs. You hooked one leg over his shoulder and stretched out the limb before bending it, hooking it over him so that your heel touched his back and near his spine.

"Nnn....T-Tyki." He chuckled at the sound of his name coming from your lips. The man kissed downwards, his lips touching the fabric of the lingerie a number of times before he pulled aside the material. He blew against you. Another gasp tore from your lips. Your fingernails raked up the sheets underneath you, bunching everything up. "Oh God!"

Tyki sealed his mouth around your lower lips, his tongue instantly darting out and teasing your outer then inner lips. His organ wiggled around inside of you before he moved to pay attention to your clit. Tyki slipped his middle finger inside your opening, fucking your with the single digit before slowly adding a second. You moaned out, impaling yourself over and over on his fingers. 

"This is making me real hard right now, you know," he mumbled against you. His breath hit your nether regions in a way that made your toes curl, and you pressed yourself against his lips once more. Tyki sucked greedily against you, dragging your juices into his mouth before backing off. You raised yourself up on your elbows, tears of pure pleasure gathered in the corners of your eyes. Your chest rose and fell with each heavy breath you took. "How do I know you won't back out if I let you get off before me, hmm?"

Your eyebrows rose upwards. Your eyes fell down to his tented boxers. You moved. Tyki backed up as you shifted, running your palm along his clothed erection. Tyki moaned out his approval. He bucked up into your hand. You could feel precum coming through the material of his boxers. Seizing your bottom lip, you tugged down the only article of his clothing that he was wearing. Without much ado, you bent down and took his cock into your mouth.

His hands found your hair. The Noah of Pleasure bucked up into your orifice, massaging the back of your head, next your shoulders. The attention was continuing to make you feel great, the same way he had been when his mouth had been pleasuring you. You ran your tongue up and down his length, bobbing your head. Tyki's moans and groans had your body continuing to react. Your nipples were hardening. 

You released a light shriek of surprise when suddenly you were shoved onto your back again. Tyki settled himself between your legs. His mouth slammed atop yours just as you tried to speak, to scream. He rolled his hips. You squeezed your eyes shut tightly then felt yourself practically melting. You mewled, the way he was fucking your outer lips with his hard cock. Tyki chuckled, teasing you verbally about not trusting him.

You placed your hands on his shoulders, wrapped your legs around his waist, and then entangled one hand into his hair. You tugged him down so that his mouth met yours. Tyki continued to tease your clit with the head of his cock. You pumped your hips into his. The two of you moaned between the numerous kisses. Your tongues battled for dominance. Tyki soon grew more dominate, however, applying more weight to his forearms so that he was able to press harder against you. The pressure applied to your clit caused you to submit to him, if only to receive more pleasure from the man atop you.

All at once your orgasm came crashing over you. Tyki's hands massaged along your entire body, his limbs winding up on your upper arms as he came. His seed shot along your stomach. The two of you lay there panting for a few minutes. Your mouths would on occasion mesh. Tyki caressed your cheek, his hands once more exploring your body as the two of you rolled onto your sides. 

"It's nice to cheat the system sometimes, isn't it?"

"...shut...up..." You said breathlessly. Tyki chuckled, reaching over and grabbing the wine bottle. "No...water..." He snorted, but complied all the same. You stared at his well-toned, naked ass as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen to get the two of you water.

_Morning_

After such a fantastic night, you should have known that the forces of the universe would demand payment. It arrived in the form of Sheril Kamelot and Duke Millennium in your bedroom. Tyki had hopped out of bed despite his naked state to retrieve your robe, which he had helped you into. Sheril continued to gloat over the fact that his plan had worked and that his brother was now a married man. You and Tyki rolled your eyes.

"For the last time, Sheril, we did _not_ consummate our marriage," you said with a huff. He gave you a 'knowing' look, which was accompanied with a smirk. You looked at the Noah patriarch, aware that it would be easier to talk and reason with this man. "We....okay...well..."

"I wasn't going to rape her," Tyki said, sighing and running a hand through his bangs. You whipped your head in his direction, openly gawking. Tyki took another drag on his cigarette. He turned his head, returning the attention you were paying him. "He suggested it." He being Sheril, whom Tyki motioned towards with his lit smoke stick. The brother of your ~~temporary~~ husband was suddenly all the more creepy to you. Tyki turned back to the two older men. "Anyway--"

"Well, (y/n), it seems I you're forcing my hand," Duke Millennium said, causing you to look at him. His facial expression was completely indifferent and unreadable. "Now that it is quite clear that the two of you _could_ work out, I will _not_ allow you to embarrass _my_ family."

"Wh-what?" Your mouth felt dry and your head was spinning.

He sent you a smirk that rivaled Sheril's in smugness. "The annulment will _not_ take place. Even if I have to drug the both of you with aphrodisiacs and lock you both in a room together."

"I...what?" You were suddenly oblivious to your state of dress. You whipped aside the blankets and stood, crossing the room to stand right before him. "B-bullshit!"

Duke Millennium placed his hand against your cheek, leaning downwards so that his face was inches from yours. "If the two of you were not legitimately attracted to one another, I would allow you to walk away from this. However...you do not get to _cheat_ me or marriage, (y/n). Now, enjoy this morning with your husband, or else... As stated previously, I _will_ take whatever means necessary."

Once more did your world feel as though it were spinning. You had momentarily forgotten, throughout this whole strange ordeal, just whom you were dealing with. This was the Millennium Earl indeed. And he seemed hell-bent on making you a permanent part of his family. 

You looked over your shoulder at Tyki. Was it horrible of you that you felt the slightest bit better upon seeing Tyki looking so shell-shocked.

"Fuck."

"Please do, dear brother~" Sheril chimed out. "It'll make this less painful for all of us." And, with that smug expression once more on his face, Minister Kamelot left the three of you alone.

Duke Millennium, meanwhile, reached forward and drew both of your hands up into one of his. You met his gaze. He was quiet initially. It appeared as though he were lost in thought, considering his words carefully. You took that time to take several deep breaths. The world wasn't spinning quite so badly. 

"Don't seem so disappointed, (y/n)," he said in his smooth voice. "We'll take excellent care of you." You blinked, staring straight ahead at his chest. It seemed so surreal. "And, as a wedding gift, I'll allow your comrades to return to the Order unharmed--just this once."

You squeezed your eyes closed. How could you argue with that? It caused your stomach to churn, knowing you couldn't. And it caused your entire body to tingle with fear, anticipation, and nerves when the Earl took his leave so that you could consummate your marriage with your no-longer temporary husband. He would be your permanent husband. Before you could collapse from the shock, you brought yourself to the edge of the bed and sat down. Tyki and you could not so much as look at one another. Or utter a single word. Both of you were too surprised.

Neither of you had believed that your accidental marriage was fated to become a permanent one.


	7. Embrace the Weird

Embrace the Weird

_I can't do this. I can't do this._

That single thought ran over and over in your mind. You felt sick to your stomach. Pacing around the room hardly helped. Tyki was still on the bed. Every so often he would glance up at you, while mostly he would stare down at his lap. Neither of you had signed up for this--okay, technically you had both _signed_ up for it, having given your signature on the marriage certificate. Tyki rubbed his thighs. He well knew that the Earl would make good on his threat. If the two of you did not consummate the marriage on your own, the Earl would take matters into his own hands.

"H-hey...(y/n)?"

"Shh! No... Nope. We can't..." You squeezed your eyes closed. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you gulped. Despite your words, you climbed onto the bed. Your fingertips touched his. Both you and Tyki tensed. Your eyes met.

"Are you alright?"

"No...no.... This..." Your teeth clattered together noisily. Your heart pounded hard and fast in your chest. You moved so that you were able to straddle his lap. This only caused your trembling to increase. Tyki was tense underneath you. He was making no move to touch you. Hesitantly you placed your hands against his chest. 

Tyki tucked your hair behind your ear. He leaned up, capturing your lips with his. When the two of you parted, he rested his forehead against yours. "Should we..."

"I don't.... If we don't.... the Earl... would he really...?"

"Y-yeah... Sorry, (y/n). I shouldn't have... Last night..." He cleared his throat. You closed your eyes again. "We can... Y'know, (y/n), I'll be gentle."

"Please just...get it over with."

"Don't say that," he said, although his voice was only half as playful as it would normally have been.

Tyki applied his mouth to your neck and slowly started to rid the layers that separated your body from his. The two of you moved slowly, cautiously. As though neither of you were certain how to approach this. He rolled so that you were underneath him. His flesh touched yours. You could feel his member hardening the more he handled you. You returned his kisses, your lips sealing against his. His tongue squirmed into your mouth. You moaned. His touch was relaxing. 

"Tyki..." He hummed, grunting above you. Tyki worked apart your legs, his fingers caressing your inner thighs. He spread them further until he was able to slip between them. He applied two fingers to your clit, rocking them back and forth. Your eyes met again. You blinked a few times, shuddering--this time in pleasure. "Tyki..."

"Yeah..." He panted above you as your breathing started to grow ragged. You shifted up and reached for his cock. The Noah of Pleasure moaned as you pumped him the first time. He swore the second time. Tyki started thrusting into your hand, groaning loudly. "Mm... (Y/n)~"

You blushed at the intimacy. How sweet he was being. As though he were truly trying to make this an enjoyable thing. You smiled weakly as he moved aside your hand and positioned himself at your entrance. Your lips parted and your jaw dropped a little. Tyki thrust up into you, swearing and moaning in appreciation over the feel. His hands grabbed your hips, tugging you firmly against him.

His cock caressed your inner walls nicely. You gasped, shuddered, and clasped tightly onto him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face against his chest. Your lips pressed against his pectorals. Tyki sighed, continuing to thrust in and out of you. He fondled your chest, paying special attention to their undersides.

The two of you arrived at orgasm rather quickly. Tyki placed his hands on either side of your head, panting and trying to prevent himself from collapsing onto you. 

"S-so....we're married..." You blinked up at him. Your eyes wandered down to his chest, to the scar on it. You touched your fingertips against it gently. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I think so... Uhm... Tyki?"

"What now?"

"Yeah."

"Sex makes me hungry." You rolled your eyes. It was such a guy answer--yet, to tell the truth, it made you hungry as well. "There's a koi p--" He must have noticed your pointed look, for he quickly remedied his suggestion. "We could see what they have in the restaurant."

Tyki was the first to slide out of bed. He turned, grabbed your hand, and pulled you to your feet. The two of you headed towards the bathroom. You shifted from one foot to the next as your husband--you felt sick, you felt your heart race, you felt slightly delighted--turned on the shower and adjusted the setting. He placed his hand underneath the spray, feeling the temperature of the water. Only when it was perfect did he pull you into the shower with him.

"I've spent so many years of my life...devoted to finding ways to...defeat you and the other Noah. And now..." You felt quite a bit lightheaded, which led you to wrapping your arms around Tyki's midsection in order to keep your balance. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"The Earl will have plenty of--"

"I'm _not_ helping him with any project, even if it's as simple as setting the timer on an oven." Tyki chuckled. You sighed, running your hands up and down his torso. His hands found their way to your ass, which he started to massage. You bucked against him, rocking your hips into his. "Damn..."

"I'm very convincing, aren't I~?"

"Just...we're--mmph!" His mouth crashed onto yours, silencing you. He bent his knees, hooking his arms underneath your legs and hiking you up. The man entered you without anything further. You moaned into his kiss. You placed your hands on his shoulders, starting to ride him hard. Tyki's fingertips dug into your flesh as he quickened his pace. "Nnnn...Tyki. Fuck!"

"Uh...yeah...(y-y)--" 

The sound of your name rolling off his tongue was interrupted by: "Tyki! Where did you put my dolls? Devit said he left them..." Your sharp gasp, naturally, cut Road off. "Oooh! The Earl's going to be so happy!"

"Shit...get...get out, Tyki!" You lifted yourself off of him and squirmed to put your feet on the ground. Tyki snapped back to the present, turning off the water and grabbing for the towels that were outside the curtain. The two of you scrambled into them.

Tyki was the first to burst out from the shower. "Road! Get back here!"

"No way~! I'm telling~! He's going to be so happy~ Tyki's married, and now the Duke doesn't have to reject any more proposals!"

You watched with wide eyes as your husband chased after his niece--your niece--before she could leave the hotel room. You sighed. Perhaps you should have put up a better fight with the Earl. The door to the hotel room opened. Road bumped into someone, who released an oomph. You could hear this all from the bedroom, where you had walked into. You were pulling on some of Tyki's clothing, having not grabbed something decent to wear.

"They did it~" Road's voice rang out. 

You froze. Eyes wandered towards the bedroom door, which burst open within two and a half seconds. There stood the Earl. His eyes dropped down to the pants you were currently pulling up. You finished the job, brushed back some of your hair, and looked off to the side. The Earl of Millennium cleared his throat.

"C-congratulations, (y/n) Mikk~" You cringed. You then released a startled, terrified squeak when the man wrapped his arms around you. "You've made my life so much easier~"

Your jaw dropped, your lips quirking upwards into a large, amused grin. Then, realizing the man was still holding onto you, you suddenly felt yourself growing uncomfortable. You cleared your throat. He seemed to get the message and backed off.

"So--"

"I don't like you."

"Don't say that."

You blinked twice. "Is that...like a family line? Or are you and Tyki just that similar?"

"What~?"

"You two...you're about the same height--when you're in human form. You're always speaking playfully. You both say--"

"Oh~ Well, I've known him for quite some time. I helped raise him~"

"So....you mean... Is this like...you're sort of like my father-in-law?" His cheeks turned rosy. You wrapped your arms around yourself. "I don't think I can do this."

"Well...the marriage is already finalized~" You felt the unmistakable urge of wanting to hit him. "Now--"

"Does Tyki call you 'daddy' ever? I mean, not _that_ way. I mean, you call him 'Tyki-pon'... you guys have never--"

"No!" You jumped at the sound of both Tyki and the Earl shouting it at you. Placing a hand over your heart, you were able to release a deep breath of relief.

"... _I_ don't have to--"

"No." The Earl's cheeks were rather red by this point. "You can call me 'Duke'. Or 'Earl'. ....or 'Adam'."

"Strong urge to stick with 'daddy-oh'." Tyki gawked at you. Road's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. The Earl shifted uncomfortably. "Just to annoy you." You looked the Earl up and down. "It's great we're family now, isn't it, daddy-oh?" He shifted from foot to foot, narrowing his eyes at you. It was difficult indeed to keep the grin off your face, what with the way he was wringing his hands.


	8. Getting in the Swing

Getting in the Swing

After a rushed farewell to your comrades and a long trip to your new home, you had remained in bed for weeks. You had nothing; you had lost so much. Friends you had considered family. All materialistic possessions. Most of the latter did not bother you in the slightest. The pictures that could have helped you feel as though not everything was a total loss, however, made your heart ache. As well as some of the more sentimental items. Though you did remain in bed the majority of the days, you made it a point to climb onto the balcony chair beside Tyki around tea time. Granted, you did not change into anything other pajamas the entire time.

Road brought you pieces of candy at random, stating that the sugar would improve your mood. The head of the Noah family, whom you still half-heartedly, playfully referred to as 'daddy-oh', remained mostly absent. What he was doing you were not entirely certain, however you did have a general idea. The remainder of the Noah family you saw only on occasion. They would poke their heads in to see Tyki.

Said man proved to be something else. He surprised you in a way you would have never expected of him. Unless he were out doing work for the Noah family, he was in the room with you. Sometimes he would sit by a lit fire and read while you lay there or slept. Other times your husband would crawl into bed with you. His fingers trailed up and down your arms. Many times he would say nothing. Otherwise he would talk about Clark, Momo and Eaze. You would listen to him, a dizzy sort of buzz going around in your head. It all felt suddenly surreal.

"Chicken soup or fish sticks?" You relaxed further in Tyki's arms, which were wrapped securely around you. You placed your hands against his bare chest. The muscles underneath twitched. Since consummating your marriage, neither of you had initiated sexual actions. Your kisses were innocent, tender. "(Y/n)?"

"I'm just...thinking." You ran your fingertips along his chin. "I feel... I miss everyone...but..."

"Hmm?" Tyki shifted so that his nose touched yours. You finished closing the distance, capturing his lips with yours. He pressed tighter against you. Your hips were lined up with his. You did not protest in the least when he rolled you onto your back and fit himself between your legs. 

"Tyki... Hey, Tyki?" He hummed again. "I... Uhm...you being with me like this... You've been real good to me." He smiled softly at you, the tender expression one you had previously believed to be reserved for Road, Wisely, Eaze or the Earl.

He lined his palm against yours, entangling your fingers and pressing your hands on either side of your head. The two of you kissed once more. Tyki proceeded to strip you of your clothing then his. His hands on your thighs, your husband massaged you. You gasped at his touch. Tyki entered you, tugging your tips tightly against his. Shuddering, you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your fingers entangled in his hair. His lips caressed yours. 

"Nnnn." Tears of pleasure formed in the corners of your eyes as he dropped a hand between you and pet your lower belly. At the same time, the man adjusted his position so that he stimulated your clitoris with each thrust. You arched off the mattress and threw your head back. "F....fuck..." He chuckled, sliding his hand back upwards and groping your chest.

He shifted up into a sitting position, pulling you along with him. You straddled your husband, riding his cock and kissing him with a renewed vigor you had not felt in weeks. Part of you moved in desperation, the tears of pleasure slipping down your cheeks also including some of pain from all you had lost. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and buried your face just above his collar bone. A sigh of contentment left you, followed by a moan as you came to orgasm.

Tyki continued to thrust up into you, seeking his own release. You moved your hips along with his and ran your hands against his chest. He shuddered at your touch, swearing under his breath as he came. He pulled out of you yet drew you closer to him. Your breaths were nearly insync, yet not quite. He rubbed your back in a soothing manner, up and down, up and down--slowly. You closed your eyes, caught in the moment.

"Do you care if I smoke?"

"Mm-mm." He leaned towards the bedside table, drew out a cigarette from the pack he kept there, and then returned to his previous position. You could feel his hands moving, hear the sounds of him lighting the smoke stick. He took a long drag then exhaled. You, meanwhile, inhaled his scent. It comforted you greatly. "You don't mind that I'm sleeping so much?"

"You make a point to spend time with me, why should I complain?"

"...Road was complaining about it... and your brother." Tyki snorted in response. This brought a weak smile to your face. "It's hard though... I mean, all these years, I looked at photographs and videos of the damage you guys could do. I used that along with the other scientists to design methods and tools to stop you... This is just so much. All this change."

"We can run away together." You furrowed your brow. "See Eeze, Clark and Momo." You pulled back a little so that you were able to look him in the face. You blinked a few times. Tyki took another hit off his cigarette. "You don't want to?"

"I don't think your family will let that happen...until I socialize with them a bit," you said, wrinkling your nose at the latter portion. Tyki grinned. "You and I could just be together for now."

"Yeah?"

"You'll settle for that?" you asked in a slightly teasing voice. Tyki quirked a single brow, leaning towards the bedside table once more and snuffing out his cigarette. You released a light yelp when he pushed you onto your back, settling between your legs again. His mouth tackled your throat, moving quickly to your collarbone. His teeth grazed your flesh. "Mm...Tyki."

He chuckled in response to your moan. His hands ran up and down your sides, winding up on your hips. Tyki swiped his tongue against your skin, tasting you. You bit down on your botton lip, stifling another moan. You entangled your hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. He paid special attention, giving you a light hickey that could still be covered up with make-up if you so chose. Somehow you doubted you would conceal it.

Only once he was satisfied with his work did your husband move back up towards your face. "Do you want a project?"

"I don't want to help the Earl," you muttered out. You ran a hand down your face, sighing heavily. "Won't do Road's homework for her either."

"Tricia doesn't get out much because of her condition." You cocked your head to the side, meeting Tyki's gaze. He tapped his fingertips against your shoulder. "I don't like you being lonely when I'm not here. So--"

"Spend time with her?" He nodded, commenting on how then none of the Noah family members could complain since you would still be technically socializing. "You know all about worming your way around things with your family, huh?"

"Of course~" That familiar, playful lilt had you smiling. "For now, though..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. You bit your bottom lip again, a blush coming to your cheeks. No doubt he was pleased that at last you had engaged in sexual intercourse with him again. He definitely seemed eager for more. In a much better mood than you had been for weeks, you gladly obliged.


	9. Reluctant Association

Reluctant Association

You did not know why you were surprised over the fact that one of Tricia's hobbies was to pick out flowers for the gardener to purchase. The names of the various blossoms, the different colors that some came in--it all caused your head to spin. Some of them you were familiar with, however a good many you had never bothered to learn. No, your mind had previously been preoccupied with project details, instruments... Your eyes scanned down the article before jumping towards the next. Each plant was outlined in terms of season, necessary sunlight, hydration level, and so forth.

Thumbing through to the next page, you glanced up at Tricia. Today was yet another day she was bedridden. You felt quite bad for her. Sheril had paid enough attention to her to tuck her into bed then left. Not on business either. No, the Noah was simply out and about in the gardens. Road was at school, so it was not as though he were entertaining her. 

_They're really horrible._ You pursed your lips, trying to keep in the comment. Even though you wanted to tell Tricia the truth, that her husband viewed her as nothing more than simple entertainment and a means to adopting Road, you knew that it would only endanger her already fragile life.

"What do you think of these ones?" You jerked away from your magazine page to view the one Tricia was holding. You smiled weakly, nodding. They were pretty. "I'm fine, (y/n). Honest."

"You do look tired though... I don't want to leave you, but..."

"I'll be taking my medicine in roughly ten minutes. After that I'll become groggy."

You nodded. "Well then, let's get as much work done as possible." Tricia smiled, grabbing up a third magazine and starting to browse through it. 

After your sister-in-law had taken her medication and fallen asleep, you had sneaked out of the room as quietly as possible. The door hardly made a sound as you closed it. You then proceeded to tiptoe away from the hallway down which her bedroom was located. Only once you rounded the corner did you place your feet flat against the ground. Even then, however, you continued to walk quietly.

You stopped short, your eyes narrowing, when you rounded the next corner and came face-to-face with the Millennium Earl. You looked him up and down. Crossing your arms over your chest, you waited for him to speak first. He did not disappoint.

"Hello, Mrs. Mikk~"

"You enjoy saying that, don't you?"

"Of course~" In fact, he said it every chance he got.

"What's up, daddy-oh?"

His right eye twitched. The Millennium Earl tightened his grip on Lero. The golem eyed you with suspicion and light disgust though it said nothing. Silence remained between the two of you for roughly half a minute.

"It's nice to see you enjoy your time with Tricia...and Tyki. Although...we should spend some--"

"No."

"(Y/n)," he said sternly, narrowing his eyes dangerously. You closed your mouth fast. "We need to bond--and I know just the thing to help us~" You quirked a brow. "Tyki's birthday is coming up." You blinked a few times. "Let's plan something wonderful~"

"Drinks. Poker. Fishing. Dumpster Diving. You're welcome." The Earl snorted, grabbed you by the shoulder, and tugged you against his rather pillowy stomach. "Geez. Fine. Just...stop with the physical contact." You pulled away from him when the Millennium Earl relinquished his hold on you. "Where _is_ my husband anyway?"

"I sent him on a wild goose chase~"

"...you sent him to kill an Exorcist that's already dead?" Somehow you weren't as disturbed as you should have been to be able to so easily figure out what the Earl was saying. He chuckled. "You have a really weird way of keeping him away so that we can plan this."

"It's for a good cause~"

"Oh...Earl...you're horrible. Really. Absolutely horrible." He hummed. His Noah skin split and he emerged in the flesh. "Sheril needs to treat Tricia better." His almond eyes flickered to your face. It was one of those rare moments where he did not seem like humanity's greatest enemy. You could see the pity in his expression. The words on the tip on his tongue though he would never speak them--he agreed whole-heartedly with you, although he well knew that Sheril would never do so.

"Mrs. Mikk, we should really get to planning. Tyki may be thick, but he'll figure it out eventually~"

You snorted then broke out into laughter. "You...are....so....so...horrible." He grinned at you, flashing his teeth. "Fine. Family projects like this I'll do. But--"

"I understand~"


	10. Preparation Fiascos

Preparation Fiascos

"...and...why are there dead fish hanging from the ceiling?" You had hesitated to ask. In fact, you had stood in the doorway along with Adam--the Earl insisted you call him that--for over a minute, wishing the man would speak first. Alas, you had given in and done the deed.

Jasdero and Devit looked up from their task of hooking more fish onto metal hooks that they no doubt planned to hang from the ceiling as well. Your finger darted around the room, remaining on each dead fish for a fraction of a second, as though in emphasis. Jasdero blinked at you. Devit lazily took a gander at the dead--and starting to smell--creatures. He gestured towards one of the larger goldfish and half-shrugged.

"So they're not koi, so what?"

"So what, hii!"

You sighed heavily. _This_ was perhaps a good reason you should have avoided the Millennium Earl. Should have continued to reject his idea of planning a party for Tyki together. Or, most importantly, you should have been more adamant over the fact that you did not think the twins should help.

"P-paper...fish..." the Earl at last managed to choke out. It almost scared you, that even the Noah patriarch was shocked by something one of his family members had done.

"Yeah...but then we'd have to sit here and cut each one."

"That's too long, hii!"

"Oh...God...my...brain." You crumpled to the floor, groaning. From his place, the Earl leaned the slightest bit to the right so that he could pat the top of your head. He offered no words of comfort. Whether or not the two of you liked it, you were both in this mess together. A mess consisting of a room of dead fish, half of which were hanging from the ceiling. You waved a hand. "Just...take them down...grab some poker cards...hang those instead."

Jasdero and Devit grumbled, but, after a pointed look from the Millennium Earl, obeyed. They grabbed a trash can each then started to throw away all the dead fish. You did not even want to know how much money they had spent on the things--if any; they may have stolen them.

Standing up and shaking your head, you reluctantly followed Adam to the next place, hoping things were going better there. A fish-shaped cake. You released a sigh of relief to see that it was looking good. Even the frosting was perfect. Had it been any other time, you would have objected rather than joined in on the hug Adam gave you. You were both simply so in awe over how pretty it was...how realistic. How...

"Wait...wait..."

"No....no..."

The akuma looked up from its task. You and Adam had moved closer, peering at the cake. Was it too good to be true? There were so many thoughts running through your head. The Earl dipped a finger into the bowl that held the remainder of the frosting. He stuffed it into his mouth. Shrugging, he commented:

"Could be worse. It's made with liquor is all." You nodded. That, you could take. In fact, your husband just might prefer it that way.

After congratulating the akuma on a job mostly well done, the Earl and you headed back into the room to see how Jasdero and Devit were doing. All the fish were cleaned up, though the room still smelled of their rot. Another horrid smell was filling the room. You threw your head back, groaning. Adam crumpled on the ground this time. You leaned towards the left and patted his back. Wisely was scratching his head, Road blinking. 

"Oh."

"Yup," you offered in response to Wisely. He glanced at the kiddie pool filled with garbage beside himself. "The whole Dumpster Diving comment was...uhm..."

"My...poor....uneducated....Noah..."

"There, there," you said, once again patting Adam's back. More and more you were beginning to understand why the man was so damn crazy. Wisely snorted. You held a finger to your lips, and thankfully your nephew did not repeat your comment to the room.

"What should we do with it?" Road asked.

"Oh...I don't know..." 

The twins walked over with the garbage cans, dumping all the dead fish into the pool that held the garbage. "Now he can still fish."

"For dead fish, hii!"

You started out miserably, "Drinks...in the cake frosting..."

"Poker...hanging from the ceiling..." Adam continued.

"Fishing...for dead fish..."

"In the garbage for dumpster diving."

"It was supposed to be a joke."

"Everything on the list..."

"It's ruined. Let's just admit it, Tyki's birthday party is... I don't even know what to call it." You ran a hand through your hair, huffing out a deep breath. "Not to mention...I'm sure Tricia is not going to... This is just..." You turned to Adam. "What sort of a father-figure are you, letting them get away with this stupidity?"

"What sort of an aunt are you?" he countered.

Not missing a beat, you pointed a finger at Jasdero and Devit. "I have _nothing_ to do with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

"Which one's Dee?"

"Which one's Dum, hii?"

"You're both dumb." You smiled at your niece's comment.

Adam rose from his position on the floor. He gave the room a quick look-over, sighed in defeat, and turned to you. You and he stared at one another for a moment. Neither of you knew what to say. This was the best room in the place to throw a party, and it smelled like garbage and dead fish. Then again, this was also for Tyki. You looked towards the ceiling. Adam thought of the cake in the kitchen. The two of you once more looked at one another. Shrugging, you said in unison:

"What the hell. Close enough."


	11. Birthday

Birthday

Tyki stood near the doorway with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His eyes were roaming about the room. You rubbed your forehead, muttering out an apology. Your husband merely shrugged and said he expected nothing less of the other Noah. He wrapped an arm around you, rubbing your upper arm in a soothing manner. He assured you that he was touched by the tought you had put into things, even though it had not gone as you had intended. You sighed in return. Tyki was such a good sport, you had to give him that.

Your husband moved over towards the pool of garbage and dead fish. He looked over his shoulders at the twins, gestured to them, and then looked at you. You nodded in response. He did like the cards hanging from the cieling, and that was something you weren't going to complain about anyhow. He would not complain about the cake, you knew, since he was not picky when it came to food.

Your eyes traveled over to Duke MIllennium, who was watching the younger Noah with apprehension. You knew full well that the Earl wanted perfection, undoubtedly moreso than you had hoped for it. Slipping your hand into Tyki's, you returned your attention to your husband. 

"I think someone is more bothered about the turnout than me." Tyki looked over his shoulder at the Duke, who quickly straightened himself and pretended as though his focus were elsewhere. Your husband smiled in a bemused fashion, breaking off from you long enough to console the Noah patriarch.

You snuck over to the twins while your husband was otherwise preoccupied, hissing at them in a whisper to be sure to behave themselves or else. You made a cutting motion along your neck with your finger and glared at them in earnest. Devit and Jasdero eyed you only slightly warily then started to smile. It was then that your nephew walked past, and you mentally thanked Wisely as the Noah feigned a look of shock over your 'thoughts' regarding the twins. Needless to say, it had their concern growing and they fidgeted nervously.

Jasdero and Devit made a retreating move, walking briskly over to the appetizers that were on a long table set up across the room. You shook your head, turning and nearly crashing into your husband, who had returned at your side.

"I normally just spend my birthdays with Eeze and the guys," Tyki confessed. You blinked, wondering for a moment where that had come from. You looked over at Adam, who hardly appeared relieved even though Tyki had spoken with him. "I told him not to worry about it."

"You hate this, don't you?" you asked, a little disappointed.

Tyki winced. "Oi. Don't do that."

"Hmm?" You shifted from one leg to the other.

"You...sound just like him."

"Ouch. Comparing me to the Earl." He held up his hands defensively and started apologizing until you smiled and told him not to worry about it, that you were just teasing. In all honesty, as long as he did not compare you to the twins, you would be fine. Your mind reeled back a moment; fish on the cieling!? "So...do you want to sit in the smelly pile of garbage that's in the pool?"

"Hmm?" He rubbed his chin and looked at it. "We can do that later. Gives us an excuse to leave and get undressed." He had a sultry grin on his face upon speaking the final portion. Your cheeks flushed a little and you had to bite your bottom lip to keep a large grin from spreading.

The two of you made your way over to a loveseat. Your husband wanted to relax for a moment, having spent most the day on the false errand the Earl had sent him on. He sagged into the seat, sighing in contentment. You cuddled close to him, hooking a leg partway over his. Many of the Noah were busy with various party activities the Earl of Millennium had set up. Others were eating some of the appetizers. The larger events were going to take place later, once a few more things were cleaned up, so that Tricia could join. For that purpose, a second, non-alcoholic cake had been made. This had not gone over too well with the twins and other younger Noah, whom the Earl had simply smiled at when they protested.

"How bad was it?" you asked in regards to his work.

Tyki grumbled a bit before shrugging and muttering out that it could have been worse. All the same, he sighed yet again. Your husband tilted his head until he was able to rest his cheek atop your head. You blinked at the weight before releasing a light yelp as he tipped the both of you over onto your sides. He pulled you up against him, snuggling with you. You blushed heavily at the PDA, not sure if you were liking it or disliking it when a few of the Noah shot glances your way.

"You don't want to spend your birthday sleeping, do you?"

"Not sleeping~" he teased with a lilt. You nudged him with your elbow, shaking your head. "Later then?"

"Of course," you said happily, turning in his arms so that you were facing one another. He bent down, capturing your lips in a quick kiss. "So, honestly, I was a bit worried Road would suggest handing out her homework as a party favor."

Tyki snorted, looking both amused and fearful. "Don't give her any ideas," he teased, lifting his eyes so that he was able to see where his niece was standing. "She's already bad enough as it is."

"We can start making out in front of her whenever she brings it up."

"The Earl would get mad."

"Fuck the Earl," you said, wincing a moment later upon realizing a familiar shadow was hovering over you. You turned your head, looking over your shoulder. "I meant that in the nicest, non-sexual way ever."

"I see," Adam said, watching you with a guarded expression. "A few of us were wondering if a board game sounded good, seeing as how neither of you are partaking in the other festivities, and card games are out of the questions."

"Yeah, my husband is a cheater."

"Not where it matters."

"That's because I'd kill you. Noah or not, you would die horribly." You shot him a look, a half-hearted glare to emphasize your point. He blinked slowly at you, moving in for another kiss.

"Speaking of violence, I'd like some birthday spankings~"

Both your face and the Earl's were a deep shade of red at that statement. You shoved yourself out of Tyki's arms, straightening up upon landing on your feet. Adam turned and pretended his mind was elsewhere, although you knew full well he was still reeling over what the younger Noah had said.

"I'm a little surprised that _he_ was embarassed, what with the way all you Noah are."

"Hm?" Your husband looked at you as he stood. "Those sorts of comments he probably expects from Sheril."

"I forget how close you guys are related," you said, making a face. Sheril was beyond creepy with his level of perverseness. "Ah well." Tyki had wrapped an arm around you, drawing you close before the two of you headed over to play some board games. You remained tucked tightly against your husband as you reluctantly associated with some of the Noah; your views on them had not changed when it came to their plots of world destruction. Still, they were family. 

You rested your head against Tyki's shoulder, enjoying the party more once it arrived at the portion where Tricia was partaking in the festivities. She wished her brother-in-law a happy birthday, and you and your sister-in-law chatted for quite some time whilst eating cake. You had a slice of both kinds of cake, finding that they were equally delicious. 

Only after presents were opened did Tyki manage to sneak off with you. You giggled as he literally threw you onto the bed, albeit gently. You smiled widely up at your husband as he slipped onto the bed with you, snuggling close. His mouth hovered close to your ear, his breath hot and wet against you. You shuddered at the feel of it, your toes curling. Tyki ran his tongue along your outer ear, trailing down to your mouth until he was able to delve the organ to meet yours. You returned the deep kiss immediately, your hands groping every bit of flesh they came in contact with.

"I want my spankings~" Tyki purred out after pulling off your shirt and starting to work on his. You rolled your eyes. "Hey. Perks of a married life."

"Pssh... Fine. But I don't want to hear any comments about how you could "do so much better"." He looked both hurt and confused for a moment until you clarified. "The spankings. That sort of kinky shit with you is... You're too competitive."

Tyki smiled down at you in a way that had you releasing your breath slowly. "You enjoyed our oral competition." Biting down on your bottom lip for a moment, you tried to hold back the grin but ultimately failed. "You won't get your spankings until your birthday anyway."

"Alright...are you ready?" You waggled your eyebrows suggestively. Tyki grinned widely at you, moving into a more comfortable position. Your face was a bit red as you administered the first spanking, your hand coming down hard on his ass. The man grunted, although you were not sure if it was to make you feel better or genuine. When he released a subsequent moan, you had to hold back a shudder. The things he did with his voice drove you crazy! You could hardly wait until the pair of you moved on from the spankings. That in mind, you slapped his ass again.

"D-damn, (y/n)~ You're starting to get rather enthusiastic," he said in a half purr. Your response was to press your lips against his, once more abusing his rear with your hand.

"I want you inside me now."

It was Tyki's turn to shudder at your words. His hands found your hips, which he started to massage. Your husband drew you closer to him, your chest against his and your laps meeting. He thrust up into you just as you were spanking him for the final time. This resulted in you both gasping out in immense pleasure, his hips bucking into yours deliciously.

"F-fuck."

"Best present so far~" Your heart fluttered, and you quickly kissed him. Tyki cupped your face between his hands, deepening the kiss before allowing his limbs to wander. As he fucked you, the Noah of Pleasure ghosted his finger tips along various portions of your flesh. Goosebumps formed. You wrapped your legs tightly around him, drawing him closer and deeper.

"Nnn....yeah... H-happy Birthday," you managed between panting and moaning.

"Just wait for our anniversary," he whispered in your ear, rolling his hips the way you liked it. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, relishing the feel of him. If this was how it was going to be whenever you worked with the Millennium Earl on a family project, damn was it worth it.


	12. No Accident

No Accident

To pass the time while Tyki was off on errands for the Earl, you had decided to take up handstitching. This proved plenty useful, as your husband was constantly ripping the seams of his 'peasant' clothes, as Sheril liked to call them. Rather than him wasting money on new ones, you began patching them up. The money that would have been spent on the new clothing, you and your husband decided to stash away for a rainy day. Neither of you had any urge to go places at the time, and so it was also present in case you should become impregnated, what with all the times your husband so slyly convinced you to have sex with him. You enjoyed his seduction tactics immensely.

And speaking of pregnancies, you were almost convinced entirely that the Millennium Earl was knocked up. His emotional mood swings caught you off guard. Though you had previously stated that you would not help him, you found yourself consoling him when he was sad; although, you were not opposed to telling him off when he was upset merely because he had failed to create more akuma. He well knew your stance on that, after all.

Your eyes wandered over to the man as your fingers continued their work. Your thread had gotten tangled, although not too badly. While you worked out the knot, you watched the Earl. He was sighing, basically pouting, and rocking slowly back and forth in a rocking chair you and your husband had previously purchased for your home. The intention was to give Adam a place to sit whenever he visited, which was more and more often as of late.

"Did your lover leave you?"

Adam did not so much as flinch. "I didn't, and don't, have a lover." A sniffle on his part. "I'm...catching a cold." Your narrowed your eyes, not sure if you believed him or not. Leaning forward in your chair, you stared into his face. He did have a rosy hue to his cheeks, while the rest of his face seemed more pallid than usual. Clicking your tongue against your teeth, you rose from your chair and headed to the bathroom, wherein the cold medicine was kept.

Returning with the pills and a glass of water, you handed the items to the Millennium Earl. "Did you catch a cold wrestling alligators again? Tyki says that's happened before. Adam shook his head, muttering out that it was something different. You observed him, waiting a few more seconds to see if he would elborate. He did not, however.

You returned to your chair, checking the clock on the way. Tyki was scheduled to be home in roughly another twenty minutes. He had phoned earlier, and you had had to send him on a last-minute shopping trip for some items for dinner. It was fortunate that you had previously decided on soup, as it would help the ill man.

"I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I do really, _really_ appreciate that next month you'll be sending Tyki and I somewhere together."

"It's your anniversary," Adam muttered, looking over at you as though he would not dream of doing anything else. You managed a smile. "Hard to believe that nearly a year has gone by... The two of you were such trouble."

"Were?" you asked playfully. Adam sniffled in response. "You've been very accomodating, by the way. Knowing my stance on your work and all. On my husband's work, at that."

"Likewise, (y/n)." He seized up a blanket from a basket that was positioned nearby his chair. Bundling up underneath it, the man hardly reacted when the front door opened. You turned your head to watch your husband enter. Tyki startled for a moment, not having expected you to move the furniture to a room closer to the front door. "Tyki."

"Duke..." The greeting was pleasant enough. All the while, your husband made his way to your side, giving you a quick kiss on your cheek. You accepted that innocent gesture then allowed his lips to meet yours. You stood, taking the bags from him and saying that you would be right back once you started on dinner. "I'm so excited for it."

"You'd be excited if it was week-old coffee grounds," you said lovingly to your husband, feeling rather lucky in that respect. "He's ill, by the way."

Tyki sighed in response, the last sound you heard as you turned the corner and headed for the kitchen. You sorted out the groceries, cut up what you needed, and added it to the pot. The last bit you placed away in the correct places. Tyki loved the fact that the Earl doted on him and visited often, even if he would not admit it. It was for this reason that you had insisted upon inviting the man over for dinner. You smiled to yourself. After ensuring that everything was in its proper place, you headed back to the other room to rejoin your husband and guest.

Tyki was sitting in the chair you had previously occupied, and you climbed onto his lap without hesitation. He wrapped an arm loosely around you, the cigarette that was dangling from his lips remaining unlit. The two of you had a mutual agreement that he would not smoke inside--save for the sunroom when it was cold--to prevent your items from being damaged. This would ensure that the two of you did not have to waste money replacing things. He had since gotten into the habit of having an unlit smoke stick between his lips, which he would later smoke the first time he went outdoors.

You rested your head against his chest, your eyes scanning Adam's face. The man looked better already with having taken the medicine. You were glad to have given it to him. Slipping your hand into your husband's, you addressed the Noah patriarch. "I hear you found a medicine to help Tricia get over this bout of fatigue."

"Yes...it seems she had a cold."

You could not help it; you burst out laughing. Poor guy. He tried to do something kind for a human, and he was rewarded with being ill. "Oh, don't worry. I'll take care of you. Sometimes I feel like my own grandma; you helped raise Tyki and all." Adam's lips quirked into a smile. Tyki was chuckling, drawing you closer. You cuddled as close to your husband as was possible. "Also, stop gloating."

"Hmm?" The head of the Noah family was having a difficult time keeping a large grin off his face as he observed the way you and Tyki were with one another.

"That whole: I knew it wasn't an accident you two got married."

"It wasn't~" he said in sing-song. You rolled your eyes, and your husband made a slight noise of protest as well. Neither of you regretted that you were married, not in the least. The fact that the Earl seemed to have known things would work out before you two did? He wasn't letting you live it down.

"Whatever," you said, turning and giving Tyki another quick kiss. Even with the cigarette in his mouth, he managed to be a rather proficient kisser. "I'm happy, so I guess I can suck it up." Your husband gave you a perverse grin. "Man, you Noah...."


End file.
